Cross High
by WinterierLionheart
Summary: Latest Gossip: Zero is a shoe in for Basketball capton and Kaname made Student body pres. but oh guess what? The two were found together in the locker room in a bit of a bind, all unawares is Yuuki, convinced they are crazy over her! KxZ ZxK
1. Chapter 1

_Okay I am not going to lie the one shot I did was a spur of the moment thing I barely spent any time on it and the responses I got from it shocked the Hell out of me! That of course prompted me to write more so that is what I'm doing. This isn't another One Shot this is a story. It's kind of an experiment to test myself a little to see what I can come up with. If you really like it or if you really hate it tell me and I'll take a hint. _

_Well I think the Summary explains it. I am in college now but now that I'm looking back I realize High school kind of really was the place to be haha! I mean come on free rent, free food, and free school! It was awesome! Little homework, more time than you know what to do with. I loved it. And since I don't really think Cross was very much of a good representation of High school I'm taking these two plopping then in to high school and letting it go! So… Tada!_

* * *

Cross High 1

The Game

Altered and rewritten to an extent 9/12/2010 6:28 PM

Half court, and he's still going his long legs carrying him across to the polished wood. Panting slightly and sweat bead rolling across his face. He glances at the timer above the hoop, three. Two. He shoots at the three pointers line. Closing his eyes and the buzzer rings. And then like a pin dropping, Whoosh! The sweet sultry sound of the net. One sound that is the mark of victory in this game. A smile breaks on his face and the crowd erupts! Victory! Victory!

"And with that folks Cross Highs Vampires take the game! 59 to 56!" the announcer's voice sounds in his ears.

Zero turns as his teammate's crash into him. A massive group hug on the court! He smiles as he receives pats on the back and yelled congratulations. The world around him is a blur. High on his victory and drunk on his dreams he smiled on. The mass of sweaty smelly boys all erupt screaming and whooping louder than ever as the trophy is introduced on to the court. The crowd still in thunderous applause as the coach steps to the trophy, taking it easily from the hands of the officials. They had done it State Champions! If nothing else this moment, _this_ moment, was his! For one second. One whole second at the very least the world was lifted from his shoulders and was set spinning on its axis. He'd done it. his junior year too. His smile grew just a little. He was just getting started!

The trophy was raised over the crowd and hailed! The crowd cheered and thundered throughout the gym. Among them in the corner of the gym sat the student council all of which were standing and cheering along. Among them stood a tall intense looking teenager clapping with the rest, but a smile broke out on his strong face. The emblem of student body president practically shone from his chest. Newly elected and now in his prime he only had one thought running through his rampant dark mind. He was only getting started.

* * *

Zero spun the dial on his locker twisting his wrist with the combination. Right, left, then right again, the same locker since ninth grade, he knew it always needed a extra bit of effort to get it open. A second latter he lifted the latch and pulled the metal door open. The turquoise color on the inside in no way matched the white and red colors of the rest of the school. The outside pristine white with red stripes and the inside the ugly awful color of the not so distant past of the school, scratched in names and vulgar words like wallpaper in the small space. Shoving his US history books in he grabbed his Psych text and notebook. The routine of the simple actions plain as he looked down more than anything in thought of other place far from the school.

"Zero!" Silver eyes shifted and pale silver hair rustled a bit as he shot his head to his left. He gave a half crooked smile. His eyes flashed with real emotion as he looked up at the figure bounding too him.

"Yuuki." He exclaimed.

"How are you Mr. Basketball champ!" she said enthusiastically.

"Good!" Zero said maintaining his smile, effortlessly, of course.

"When are try outs for this year?" Yuuki said smiling her light brown eyes sparkling, making Zeros slime grow just a little.

"Later this Month some time." He said. He was thinking of nothing but the girl in front of him, speaking only on instinct nothing more. Muscle memory and reaction telling him if he stopped speaking the angel in front of him would leave.

"You going to make sure we take State again?" Yuuki asked blinking those big eyes up at Zero.

"I'm going to try." Zero, said with confidence. He would literally do anything for her. If winning State was what she demanded he would steal it if he had too but somehow he would do it.

"You better!" Yuuki squealed. He short skirt swishing as she shook her hips a little as she squealed.

"Yuuki?" The two looked up and Zero's smile faded. A tall dark haired man stood a few feet from them in the crowded school hall. Flanking him was a long sandy haired woman and a blond boy with bright electric blue eyes. They were the exact people Zero didn't want to see at that moment.

"Kaname!" Yuuki screamed leaping at the man.

Zero looked down a bit as he noticed the matching school sweaters they all wore. Student Council, the same identical white student council sweaters, their names and stations were written in red on the right side, the Cross Rose in red on the back. Cross High was written in black just above the rose. He had almost forgotten Yuuki was student body VP. The man she was hugging being Kaname Kuran, student body president and the most popular guy in school. Zero stared down at the floor, sure of his place compared to the other boy. He wasn't sure why it always came to this when he was with her. Then again with her his hopes seemed to soar then as Kaname seemed talented in doing he would show up at the exact moment Zero had true hope and drag him back town to the cold hard earth.

Zero glance at the embracing couple before quickly looking away. Kaname's eyes weren't on Yuuki. They were on Zero. Crystal clear magenta pools that seemed to have an effect on everything they beheld. It was like he had the fucking force or something. It was always like this Kaname staring him down. Zero looked to the floor. He hadn't ever done a thing with Yuuki. He wasn't sure Kaname was convinced though. He didn't think Kaname had been convinced of it for years now. Zero quickly shut his locker and started his walk to class. The sooner he left the sooner that gaze wouldn't be bearing down on him. He shivered as he looked back. Kaname was still watching him. As their eyes caught Kaname gave a confident smile and Zero turned away. He hadn't done anything! he screamed at him slef. And at this rate he never was going to do anything to her.

* * *

Two periods later Zero shoved his books into his backpack slinging said backpack over his shoulder a second later. He pulled his car keys from the metal shelf in his locker and slammed it shut, glad to have the day done and now over with. Turning, he abruptly stumbled back, in surprise.

"Kaname?" he said a bit confused. The guy was standing directly behind him. His eyes widened a bit, before hardening.

"I'm sorry Zero, if I startled you."

"It's—fine." Zero said through his teeth and went to go around the man. Kaname knew Zero hadn't done anything with Yuuki. Zero didn't need told that Yuuki wasn't his…he already painfully knew it was so. He stopped as he felt Kaname's hand on his black Letterman. He felt like ripping his arm away from the touch, but held back simply looking over at the guy. He didn't want to start anything…at least not right this moment.

He still wore that arrogant smile as his magenta eyes bore into Zero. Zero wondered absently what one of those eyes would look like with a good bruise around them…he could arrange it easily enough. He almost smiled at thee though and instead looked to the man.

"I was wondering if I could have a word, with you Zero."Kaname asked in his always soft spoken and flat tone. Always the gentleman. Zero wanted to look to the floor. He was the exact opposite of Zero. Zero's eyes hardened at the thought.

No, Zero felt like saying, but instead said. "Look if this about Yuuki, I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend, she talked to me first." He figured that that sounded clarifying enough.

"Yuuki?" Kaname's eye brow rose. Oddly the teen seemed surprised even at her mere mention. "No actually this isn't about her. This is about you." His voice dropped a little at the last and a wicked smile played across his face. It stretched off to one side, holding all the superiority and arrogance on face expression possible could ever hold. Zero was frozen. What the hell was this guy thinking? Zero went to take a step back, but Kaname didn't let go of his arm. Kaname leaned in a bit and Zero tried moving again. The guy just wouldn't let go though. He held him there with his hand and with those flawless eyes that strove like knives through him, preventing him from taking real action. Zero shivered as he felt Kaname's warm breath on his face as the man leaned ever closer. Zero swallowed hard. He was afraid someone would see this encounter. Hell he was afraid to be in this encounter! His brain screamed for him to move! To run to do something, but to no avail, he was caught in those deep pools, he wasn't moving till Kaname willed it.

Then suddenly Kaname just smiled sweetly. The arrogance faded into his expression of perfect innocence. His eyes seemed to change, setting Zero's gaze free. He took his hand from Zeros arm stepping back from the man, finally free to move as he pleased.

"Student Council was wondering if the basketball team wanted to go in on a fundraiser with us." This was a completely different guy. He was all of a sudden all business. "And since well you are captain we figured that approaching you first would be the best way of going about it." The unease in Zero's chest tightened a bit as he was presented with the proposition.

Zero still a little in shock replied curtly. "I'll talk to Coach Yagari." He wanted this conversation done and over with not to continue in anyway.

The man gave a bright smile. "Alright then."

Zero nodded, ready to leave _now._

"I'll see tomorrow then." and with one line it was back. The hidden meanings. This wasn't a simple goodbye no, this was an order! He telling him that _he would see him tomorrow!_ Zero didn't know what o do. He simple gave another nod and Kaname smiled that wicked smile again as he turned and continued down the hall. His long strides carrying him down the hall with ease. Zero watched him. the man was a master at what he was doing. What worried Zero the most was that he wasn't quite sure exactly what Kuran was doing.

Zero stood there for another moment before glancing around. He wasn't sure what was up with this guy but he knew if anyone saw the encounter that just happened he could kiss his bad ass reputation down the drain, never to return again. Seeing no one he straightened up a little heaved the backpack more squarely on his shoulders and started out. this day just needed to end.

Half way down the hall he heard it though. Laughing, bordering on giggling. He turned behind him leaning against one of the columns was the one person in the whole world he didn't want to see.

"Haha, tell me brother are you planning on dating the student body president? I mean really scandalous!"

Zero's eyes widened as he looked at his twin. He'd seen the whole exchange. Then his face twisted into a growl as he lunged at him. Zero slammed into him grabbing onto the t-shirt his brother was wearing and hauled him up slamming him in to the cement column. If Zero broke something he knew he would exactly be sad over it.

Ichirou smiled devilish and laughed some more looking down at his enraged other half. "You nervous I might tadle tale on you Zero?"

"Shut up!" Zero growled. The last thing he needed was the infuriating welt blabbing about it even now!

"Huh don't worry about it I'll just keep it our little secret." He said smiling. Zero slammed him harder into the cement.

"Nothing just happened." He hissed. That was right, not a thing. He wouldn't say a word to Yagari of course over the fund raiser, because zero would be forgetting that Kaname ever talked to him in less than a few seconds., He would step in to his car and the whole last fifteen minutes would just disappear. Yeah, cause that is how time always worked, right?

"Oh, really? That's not what I saw, it looked like Kaname was about to ki-"

"Nothing happened!" Zero snarled louder. Cause if you say it louder your wish one day may come true.

"Haha, alright." Ichirou put his hands up. "Alright nothing happened." He said with amusement. A smile started though, an awful smile, of tricks and games, a smile the joker himself would appreciate.

"Good." Zero snarled. And let his brother drop to the floor. He turned away almost immediately, not caring whether the teen actually landed or not.

"Ohhh, scary big brother." Ichirou giggled. Zero ignored him and started out of the building again. He was intent to reach his car without anymore unwanted interruptions. So he could step into it and forget any of this had ever happened.

* * *

Slamming the door to his black mustang Zero charged up the walk. The more he thought about what had happened the more he—oh he wanted to smash someone's face in! He growled as he wrenched the door open and stomped in to the house. He flung his shoes off at the door continuing in to the kitchen.

Yagari sitting in the living room had been watching his adopted son all the way from the driveway through the window. He puffed at his cigarette. He considered staying where he was for a moment before sighing figuring he wouldn't be worth much as a father if he did that. Not that he considered himself much of a father now, it was just well at least he could give it a shot right? He reluctantly folded up the paper. He stood and continued to the kitchen doorway. Not all too speedily but hey he was doing it right?

Zero slammed the fridge shut and popped the coke in his hand open violently. Taking a long swig he noticed Yagari leaning against the door frame. It annoyed him. He wasn't sure exactly what about Yagari leaning there watching him annoyed him…but the point was that it did!

"You okay Zero?" Yagari asked in a semi-flat tone.

"Fine." Zero hissed. He grabbed the backpack he had set on the island and gripping his coke he pushed past Yagari to the living room starting his ascent on the stairs.

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to smoke in the fucking house!" Zero yelled as he suddenly realized his adoptive father smelled like smoke.

Yagari jumped a little but growled and ground the cigarette out in the ashtray on the coffee table. Sighing as he watched the boy stomp up the stairs to his room he sat back down in his armchair and opened the paper. He had given it a good shot, but you know if Zero doesn't want to talk he doesn't want to talk. Too bad.

Zero huffed as he slammed the door to his room and let the backpack drop on to the floor. He put the coke on his desk and let himself fall on to his bed. He stared up at his white ceiling. Damn life. The events of the day ran like a reel over and over in his head. He moved his eyes over to the window and watched the breeze slightly swaying the leaves on the great oak outside his bedroom window. He turned back to the ceiling a second later. Minutes passed without notice as he drifted through the remains of the day.

"Yuuki." He whispered. Oh he wanted that girl. He'd wanted her since sophomore year. But no of course he wasn't the one with her. That douche bag Kaname was picked over him. He closed his eyes mind still on the soft small girl of his dreams. He smiled as he pictured her running to him and leaping into his arm as she had done to Kaname. He imagined the feel of her soft hair against his cheek as he would lean down and hugs her tightly back. He was running his hands over her soft dress and around her sinuous waist. He was pulling her closer. Her supple breast pressed to his chest and her warm breath against his face.

"Do you like this Zero?" a cool voice asked him.

"Yes." He answered. He smiled rubbing his cheek against soft hair.

"Really?"The voice asked again.

"Oh, yes," he answered.

Suddenly the hips against his bucked up, grinding two erections together. He opened his eyes in shock to find two magenta ones staring back at him holding him in place.

"Ahh!" Zero let out sitting up. He was panting hard his heart racing. A dream. It had merely been a dream. He pressed a hand to his chest trying to regain his composure and fought back the impulse to lie back down. He gasped for a few more breaths before he noticed it. His eyes widening he looked down. He was painfully erect. Very _painfully._ He hesitated for a moment weight the consequences before he undid the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down. The budge seemed to expand in his grey boxers as he shoved the pants down a little.

He swallowed hard; this wouldn't go away on its own. He shakily moved his hand to cup the erection. He half didn't even know what was wrong with him. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd jerked off. Then again this was the first time he'd fucked off after having a dream about another man. He wasn't sure what to do though. He growled shoving all of it out of his mind and reached his hand down his boxers.

He gritted his teeth at the feeling of his fingers on his erection. He breathed slow as he decided he really was going to go through with it. He pulled off the plain black t shirt and lay back pulling his boxers down. He kept thinking about his breathing as slowly he ran his fingers up and down his shaft. He slowly played with the tip and even slower started to grasp on to it. He moved down for a moment massaging the two nubs under his shaft. He gave a pleasured groan at this.

"Do you like this Zero?" The cool, smooth voice ringed in his head from his memory.

"Mmhmm." He let out a little as he wrapped his fingers around himself.

Realizing what he'd done he shook the thought away and tried thinking about nothing again. He started pumping his member slowly now. Playing with the tip every time he reached it. He arched a little as he hit a nerve giving a harsh pump. Gritting his teeth as he moaned, trying to hold back from being more vocal. He hissed and moaned as he started going faster.

"Really, Zero?" the smooth voice sounded in his head again this time accompanied by two large magenta eyes. Like he feared those eyes held him wrapped he in their grasp and he couldn't stop thinking about them now. He couldn't force the thoughts out. It felt almost like this wasn't his own hand like it was someone else's. A hand that belonged to someone with a wicked smile and dark hair.

"Cum for me Zero." He whispered to him. Zero's eyes widened. His fantasies had never done this far. Not once, even when he had thought of Yuuki. He threw his head back and he pumped faster. But like he had said it didn't feel like him. No it felt like someone else. He moaned loudly trying to go as fast as possible now.

"Cum for me Zero." He could hear him whisper in his ear. His breath hot on his neck.

"N—n-no" he sputtered out trying now to stop, but silly him; there was no getting out now.

And that's when he came. White semen spewing on to his stomach. He gave a whimper pumping the last of it out. He then collapsed back on to his bed. He lay there for a moment catching his breath. That had to be the hardest he'd ever cum.

He jumped, startled, as there was a knock on the door. His eyes wide he didn't move.

"Zero?" Shit, He thought. It was Claire, Yagari's latest attempt at a girlfriend.

"Yeah?" He said. He prayed the dumb girl wouldn't open the door.

"Dinner's almost ready, so if you could come down please."

Zero breathed sigh of relief. "Sure, just let me finish up a bit on my homework." He blurted out an excuse.

"Alright," the girl said and Zero heard her foot steps back down the hall.

He just stared at the ceiling. Wow, what a day.

* * *

_And that's it folks until next time. Hope you liked it. This is kind of a short chapter. They will probably get longer as I go, we'll see .But hey Read, Review and Enjoy! Peace out, mo FO. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey thanks for the review everybody! Hope you like this chapter. I read through the last one the other day and found out I forgot that this site double spaces the lines and well yeha thee story must have been like really confusing. Any way I hate long author notes to Read, Review and enjoy!_

Long fingers tangled in his hair and a cool voice whispered sweet things in his ear. Long arms slowly wrapped around him. He sighed in to the embrace. It was so warm and so comfortable. The long fingers laced in his hair playing with the strands at the base of his neck. He smiled leaning more and more into the warm body, He sighed contentedly and pulled his arms around the form.

"Yuuki." He whispered.

There was a light chuckle. "No, not even close."

His eyes shot open.

In half a second he was stark awake. It had happened again! He panted uncontrollably as he tried untangling his feet in the sheets. He looked around him. Barely morning, his room was still immersed in darkness. Since he'd jerked off earlier he couldn't get that stupid guy out of his head.

Beep!

His hand slammed down on the alarm behind him. His quickly got out of the bed puling the t-shirt the slept in off and continuing to the bathroom. Once there he glanced at the mirror on the wall. The same Zero stared back at him. Light silver-gray eyes and pale gray hair. He stepped to the shower turning the water on. He then waited a moment pulling the boxers off before stepping in. He leaned back again the wall letting the hot water run over his pale skin as he tried clearing his thoughts. He glanced down. Morning wood. He growled and turned the faucet to cold.

After spending a few extra minutes then he should have in the shower to make sure there was no chance he would have an issues with his lower half after he got out he pulled the white towel from under his sink and wrapped it around his waist. Walking out in his room he pulled the drawers open on his dresser rummaging around several minutes for something to wear. After finally giving up he just pulling on a Kings of Leon shirt from the floor and found some boxers in the laundry basket on the floor, full of wrinkly cloths he'd never bothered to put away. He pulled his jeans from the day before on. He dried off his hair a second tiem before going back in the bathroom. He quickly combed his hair all straight down then grabbed his toothbrush.

He watched himself in the mirror. These weren't the actions of gay guy were they? He furrowed his brow. Gay guys care a lot about their appearance right? Right. His brain said back to him. He thought over that for a few more seconds. Well he never really cared much about how he looked. Yeah he wanted to look okay, but he stopped as he picked up the cologne. Was cologne gay? He sniffed at the bottle. It smelled a little musky but defiantly not anything like daises and rainbows. His cologne didn't smell gay to him. But then again he'd never smelled a gay guy. He stopped at that. He slightly wanted to know what Kaname smelled like. He shook the thought away. Hell no! He didn't want to know what another dude smelled like!

He stepped through the door to his first class and immediately smiled.

"Yuuki." He said smiling.

"Zero!" Yuuki exclaimed. He smiled more. But he couldn't help thinking to himself. Why is she always so excited to see me but she is dating him? He brushed the thought away. His brain was his worst enemy lately anyway. He no longer trusted it.

Yuuki bound over to him, but stopped just as she always did, right before making contact with him. He still smiled down at her. "Come sit by us!" Yuuki exclaimed. Zero wasn't paying attention though. No his mind was on other things as he looked down at he petite girl in front of him. She had her cheerleader's uniform on. A big bright red 'C' was on the right of her sleeveless top. His eyes moved lower though down to the short skirt. Long legs seemed to just present themselves to him. A thought flashed of having those legs wrapped around his waist. Neither of the two were wearing much in this passing use of his imagination.

"Zero?" Yuuki said again, looking at he zoned out boy.

"Sorry what?" Zero said snapping out of it. He quickly tried to make it look like he'd been thinking of anything, but what he was.

"Are you going to sit by us?" Yuuki said again, the excitement immediately back. She looked oblivious to the fact that not only Zero, but almost all the boys in the class were trying to hide what they were thinking of.

"Sure." He said and as Yuuki happily started for her seat Zero looked up. His jaw hit the floor almost. He hadn't caught the 'us' until now, but now it hit him like a wrecking ball. Leaning nonchalant against one of the desks was the tall dark haired form of Yuuki Cross's boyfriend, Kaname. Yuuki reached him giving him an enthusiastic hug before turning back.

"You should sit there by Kaname! And its right behind me!" She exclaimed.

Zero wasn't moving though. Kaname was staring—no wait not staring, capturing him again. A wicked glimpse of a smile graced his face and his eyes sparked as he watched Zero flounder.

"Zero?" Yuuki said sounding slightly worried.

Kaname's eyes flashed, it was like they were giving him instructions. _Go ahead answer the girl. _

"Yes?" he said a bit more shakily than he wanted to sound. Those eyes hadn't told him what to say so he almost felt like it was the wrong thing to say. Should he try a different answer? He should probably quit staring at another guy. But that would be wrong, since he didn't know if he was allowed to do that.

Another glimpse of that wicked smile and Kaname turned away, looking to the window. And boom! The spell was gone.

"Are you alright?" Yuuki asked. Zero tore his eyes to the small girl.

"What? Oh, fine." He swiftly said walking to the desk.

"Good morning Class, Ruka, put your phone away." The teacher said walking in to the room. Zero slid the back pack off his shoulder and set it on the floor sliding into the desk seat. The rest of the Class was doing the same. Kaname sat in the next row, one seat up from him next to Yuuki who was directly in front of him.

Zero stared at the back of that dark head thinking: what the hell is this guy? Freak. He finally decided upon and pulled his note book out.

"Kiryu, number 108." Zero nodded at his locker assignment and took the slip from Yagari as he handed it out to him. He continued in to the boys locker room and past several rows. He had this locker room memorized after four years of basketball. He didn't look up as he turned down his row. He was reading the locker rules on the slip Yagari had given him. They had added a couple new ones since last year. He smiled at them, memories flashing, and stuffed the slip in his pocket reaching his assigned locker. Twisting the dial to the combination on the slip, he hit the last number a second latter and pulled open the door.

"Oh, Hello Zero." Zero glanced up at the cool voice. He immediately jumped about four steps back his eyes wide. It was the Freak! He flattened agisnt eh lockers trying to stay as far formt he Freak as possible.

The Freak looked at him with smooth cool pools of magenta. He wore a friendly half-smile. It was the Dr. Jackal side of him again! The guy was just standing there now looking at him like he was just another dude. He had a small gym drawstring bag on one shoulder. Just like Zero. It creeped Zero out that they both had one with Cross High written on it. Zero starred at him another moment, wondering when the Hyde side would show again.

Kaname cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Uh, hey." Zero finally said realizing he was staring at the freak in the boy's locker room. He was not helping himself out much at the moment. If you were trying not to look gay starign at a guy never helped your cause.

"Can I get to my locker?" Kaname asked holding up the paper. '109' was scribbled on it in Yagari's sloppy script. Zero looked behind him to see he was braced against 109.

"Uhm, yes." He said taking several more step than were necessary away from the locker.

Kaname chuckled. "You okay Zero?" he said as he went to his locker.

Zero watched him carefully, first checking that no one was watching the exchange. The Freak was playing fucking mind games with him. "Yeah, yeah I'm good." he said trying to get to his locker, but stay as far from Kaname as possible.

Kaname looked over at him curiously. "I don't bite." He said jokingly. He as smooth and casual as ever.

"Uh huh." Zero said.

Kaname shrugged. Zero looked down at his drawstring bag opening it he pulled out the black and red Cross High gym shorts and a sleeveless gray shirt. Shoving them in his locker he glanced at the Freak. He did a quick double take. Kaname pulled the preppy boy polo off with ease, but that's not why he stopped. The guy was flawless. Toned but not overly, smooth creamy skin extended all the way down…

Zero quickly looked back down. Pulling his gym shoes out he faced his locker. He wasn't sure, but he thought he caught a glance of a wicked smile. This Jackal and Hyde had like a toggle button or some messed up shit. He kept his eyes like that the whole time he changed saying nothing to the Adonis doing the same next to him.

A moment later he walked out in to the gym. Yagari stood in front of the class. Zero always liked having Yagari as a coach. Yagari was good about leaving home at home and school at school, unless of course Zero did something stupid, then Yagari would usually point out not only that action, but several previous. Zero didn't mind though, it kept him thinking, none the less.

"Alright, uhm, class day I'm going to be in my office" Zero rolled his eyes. Yagari probably hadn't had a cigarette since that morning. A whole two hours later he was pretty much in a mood to get rid of the children so he could go outside and light up. "So first we'll break up in teams." He pointed down at the half quart line under their feet. "Half and half right down the line." He said. Zero glanced at the other side of the line. A crooked smile flashed as he saw Kaname. He quickly looked back up to Yagari.

Just don't say something like wrestling. He thought. No not wrestling. That would be very awkward especially after all his current problems. Stupid male teen sex drive.

"Now I know that this is a little unorthodox, but since a majority of last year's basketball team is in this class we're going to get a little head start on practice." Zero smiled glancing back at Kaname. He would obliterate him.

Yuuki hummed along to her favorite tune. She couldn't remember the words, but that didn't matter to her. She sighed sitting down next to Ruka and across from Sayori. Rima turned her wide eyes over to Yuuki, bored as ever in her expression she asked.

"Where is Kaname?'

The thought suddenly occurred to Yuuki. "I'm not exactly sure. What was his class right before this?"

"Gym." Ruka said a little distantly. She wore that expression she always got whenever the dark haired man was brought up. Yuuki glanced over at it, but as she always did her mind never processed the information so she didn't care. She didn't even bother to understand enough to care.

"uh, Zero has that class too." Shiki and Rima exchanged looks. Yuuki frowned. "What?" she asked.

Rima gave another look to Shiki before answering. "You have heard what people are saying lately right?"

Yuuki was confused. "About what?"

Shiki answered this time. "About Zero and Kaname."

"Oh!" Yuuki exclaimed. She looked down. She had heard something in Chemistry. But she couldn't seem to remember it quite well. "Well it's not true I mean how could it be?"

"They can't stop looking at each other." Sayori commented.

"Didn't you see Zero this morning he looked almost angry to see Kaname."Ruka said.

"Oh, no!" Yuuki said, bringing her hand to her mouth. "You don't think they're fighting do you?"

"That's what Kiki was telling me the other day. She said she saw Kaname throw a punch at Zero after school yesterday in the hall." Rima stated.

"Oh no!" Yuuki exclaimed. She quickly stood. "I Never wanted them fighting over me!"

"I heard it was over Kaname giving Zero a funny look." Aido said.

Yuuki frowned. No that couldn't possibly be it. She hurried off to the boys locker rooms. It definitely had to be over her.

Zero was sweaty, panting and hot by the time he got off the court. He was glad his team mates hadn't gotten after him for the fouls. Especially the one he slammed Kaname to the ground. He smiled though as he glanced over his shoulder at the dark haired man walking off the court as well. He smile widened; he was panting just as hard and with any luck within an hour or so would be sporting several new bruises.

The showers were crowded and a lot of horse play went on as several towels were being snapped. Escaping it all after a few minutes of bantering he laughing and smiling entered the locker rooms,

"See ya latter Zero!" one of his team mates called as he went out the door.

"See ya!" Zero called back and looking around finding himself pretty much alone.

"You okay dude?" Zero looked to see McAfee coming out of the showers. McAfee had been on the basketball team for two years with Zero.

He smiled, glad he wasn't alone. "Yeah I'm cool." Zero said.

McAfee nodded quickly hurrying to his locker, the opposite direction of Zeros. "Alright dude, hey all see ya later my girls waiting for me so I got to jet." McAfee was shuffling really fast.

"Kay, man, cool." Zero said. He was still smiling as he went down the locker room. He decided maybe alone would be better. It would give him time to at least think. Yeah, think about a few things before it all got crazy messed up again. He felt like him again, especially after a game. It was like the old straight Zero was back. He listened to his steps on the tile as he walked on. He was smiling for once. Yes smiling all the way up until he turned down his row.

Kaname was there. Not like he should be, no definitely not how he should have been. He leaned his shoulder against his locker his arms crossed over his chest. Wearing no shirt and a wicked smile he looked at Zero with capturing eyes. But Zero as smart this time, quickly averting his eyes to the floor his smile gone. Hyde was back with a bang. Zero knew it too. He had drunk the potion this time for sure. Gobbled it down and now Zero could be in serious trouble. He could feel it down in his skin to the bone even. This Kaname was different. Masks gone this one was on the hunt. He shuffled to his locker, Zero was very aware he was only wearing a towel around his waist now.

"Good game." Kaname said as Zero reached his locker. His voice was calm normal. The calm surface of the ocean. Zero was just afraid of what lay beneath.

Zero looked solely at the dial as he spun in his combination. "Yeah, you too." He said emotionlessly. If he didn't overreact maybe nothing would happen.

Kaname chuckled. Zero stopped himself before looking at him. He strained to keep his eyes forward pulling the locker open.

"I couldn't help but notice though you weren't that interested in winning." Kaname stated making it sound effortlessly suggestive, just like everything else he said.

"Oh?" Zero said.

"Yeah and for a guy like you I figured winning is pretty important, and it was just that you weren't' in to it now that caught my attention." Oh, just like the ocean. Beautiful and yet dangerous. So many double meanings.

"What makes you say that?" Zero asked still cold. He rummaged through his things looking for his shirt. He was afraid to take to the towel off. Weather his fear was of his own possible reaction or Kaname's he wasn't sure, but he was afraid none the less.

"Probably about the third time I ended up on the floor… because of something you did."

Zero half smiled at that. He really had gotten to him then. "Oh, really?" he said, what little arrogance he said seeping through.

It was silent for a moment then. Zero felt Kaname move about and couldn't help himself. He glanced up and Kaname struck. He slammed Zero back against the lockers knocking the air out of him. Zero sputtered and panted for breath a moment. As Kaname pinned him down. His head rolled across the metal as he tried regaining his breath. The pure shock of the attack had seemed to scramble his thoughts. Where was he? What was Kaname doing? What the hell was happening to him? This world was a confusing place indeed.

"Look at me." Kaname hissed at him. Zero didn't bother still trying to sort through his thoughts. Suddenly his chin was wrenched down to stare in to two magenta pools. "I said look at me!" Kaname hissed more viciously.

"What the—" Zero started but those eyes had caught him again.

"Shut up." Kaname commanded. Zero couldn't help but obey. They were speaking again. Whispers now. In a language only his body knew. Only his muscles and heart rate would respond too.

Kaname leaned in to Zeros ear still holding his chin. "Don't start this game with me Zero." His voice was more than on fire. It was white hot, searing through every syllable and burning Zero up from the inside out. Like a drill though knowing exactly which nerves hurt the worst. An icy, drill with sparks of flames and horrible accuracy.

"I will win, do you hear me?"

Zero stayed silent not sure if he was petrified or in shock.

"Do you hear me?" Kaname hissed digging his nails in more, making Zero squirm.

"Yes." He gave a whispered answer.

"Good, because this is not over, this, this is not over, it is not even close to being over. Do you think your stupid little stunt today is going to really get you anywhere?"

Zero shivered at is words, what was this guy?

"I will break you down to dust if I have too!" Kaname hissed in his ears still. "This is not over!"

He released Zeros chin. Zero looked at him as he was allowed to move again. He looked at Kaname to find the man was looking down. Zero looked down also.

"What the hell do you think you're do—Uhhhnnnn!" he gritted out of his teeth. Kaname had swiftly removed the towel his nails now scrapping across Zero' s member. "Uh fuck." He let out as finally Kaname let go.

"Don't tempt me." Kaname snarled although a bit amused at the man he had against the lockers. Zero really hoped he hadn't said the wrong word. If Kaname did end up fuckign him, he didn't know what he would do. There would be no going back from that.

"Why?" he let out a bit higher pitch as Kaname grasped his manhood. He gave an extra squeeze.

"Because I want too." Kaname snarled again at the boy. He quickly started pumping. Sending Zero's head back to hit the lockers.

Zero panted as Kaname pumped faster. He was so confused. What did this guy want from him? He hissed as Kaname drew his nails across his length again. what was with him! First pleasure then more pain. He acts like he's' just another dude then he molests him in the locker room. Kaname dig his nails in a bit as he dragged his nails up his full length again.

"Oww" he growled at Kaname. He wasn't listening to him though.

"I rather like this part of your body I've decided."

Then stop trying to scratch it off! Zero couldn't help but think as Kaname drew his nails a third time up him. He let out a panted yelp as suddenly Kaname dug his nails in. "Ahhn!" He pulled up short of breath.

"What are you trying to do?" Zero asked severely confused. When he looked up this time Kaname met him. He had his wicked smile out again.

"Sending a message." He dug in with more force again.

"Ruh!" Zero growled trying to bare the pain. Zero wanted to punch the guy, but know that he had the sense to that same guy had some very precious equipment in his hands.

"Why don't you try using FedEx instead?" He growled glaring up at Kaname.

Kaname smiled clearly amused now. "Well, well looks like that attitude is still present." His eyes flashed. "Good." A borderline demonically wicked smiled was now on his face. Zero wanted to wipe it off...as painfully as possible.

He released him. Zero breathed in relief. As he almost sank to the floor. Taking a step he balanced himself again. He looked over at the dark haired man. He pulled on his shirt and picked up his bag giving him a wicked smile as he walked past.

"Kaname." Zero said.

The dark haired looked back.

"What about Yuuki?"

Kaname's face twisted in to a sneer. "Yuuki is nothing but a doll. A pretty meaningless doll."

Zero looked to the floor for a moment before facing Kaname again, his eyes extremely focused. "And what does that make me?"

Kaname smiled. "A trophy worth winning." And with that he left.

Zero sighed and turned sinking to a bench. What was he going to do? He leaned his head on his hands and looked at the floor. Life was too complicated in high school.

_Tada! There you have it! Another chapter done. Tell me what you think! Peace out!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, here I am again. hope you liked the last chapter, uhm if not then sorry(why are you still reading then) and if you did oh good! __ So here you go I'm dishing out another fun filled action packed chapter. Woot, Woot! …or not I'm cool with that too…. P.S big fan of music so I'm thinking about a play list? Maybe? I don't know, please tell me what you think on that, it will have a lot of hippy emo vibes on it though if I do make one, just a warning. Like I said tell me what you think. _

Then next three days Zero didn't do much as far as well anything. He kept his head down and his eyes on whatever task he had at hand. He talked to Yuuki only when spoken too and avoided that whole group of people like they were the plague. He barely gave Kaname a passing glance in the locker room or anywhere else for that matter. The most he had said to him since the small incident prior was maybe a hello, but he only said it when Kaname made the effort to get his attention. He was intent on getting back to the Zero from a few days before. He wanted nothing more than to just be himself again and no one else. He wanted _nothing_ more.

Zero pulled the US history book out from the ever mounting pile of books and quickly caught the notebook falling out from under it. He pushed the book back in only to have the top notebook fall from the tilt and end up on the floor.

"Shit." Zero whispered to himself more than anyone else. He looked down at the notebook placing the book in his hand on top of the lockers he turned and bent only to quickly step back.

"Lose this?" A bright smile touched magenta eyes as Kaname straightened from retrieving the notebook.

Zero said nothing as he simply stared at the man that as far he was concerned had ruined his life. Period.

Kaname's smile dampened a little as he waited for an answer.

Zero wasn't going to give though. He pulled the US history book from the top and grabbed another notebook from the locker.

"Here?" Kaname tried, trying to smile warmly it seemed as he held out the note book. Only problem was Zero still had the memory of the wicked grin.

Zero looked down at the notebook his eyes sullen. He didn't look up at Kaname as he spoke. "Thank you, but I'd rather not take it back now." And with that he closed his locker door and left.

Zero had to get back to him. He had to get back to the guy who was going to take the school to state again. He wasn't letting Kaname win him. He was his own property. He and no one else dictated his actions. He was a free person. He made his own decisions and he liked it that was. He would fight this. He had been fighting this. He had provoked Kaname last time and that just got him nothing, but more trouble. He wasn't going to let it happen again. He just had to keep his nose down until Kaname found some other game. That's it.

He turned to walk into his class stopping just short. Yuuki giggled and laughed with two other cheerleaders.

"_Yuuki is nothing, but a doll, a pretty meaningless doll."_

Yuuki. Zero wanted her so bad. But now…now there was nothing left to want. It was setting in finally. He didn't make her cut. He wasn't the one who she adored. And yet, he had adored her. He had been faithful to only her. He had done everything in his power to get her. He snorted. Was she really that blind? He turned to his class. He hoped she was happy with the choice she had made. He also hoped she wouldn't be hurt too bad when she learn what kind of person Kaname really was.

He set his jaw and turned to the class. He had other things to worry about now.

Kaname stood there in the hall watching Zero just leave. He was having problems processing this information. Zero just left. Kaname had made another, certainly more public, advancement and Zero completely ignored it and left him standing in the hall looking like an idiot.

He'd never actually had something like this happen to him. Rejection? The thought came to mind quickly followed by, no! No, of course, not rejection. No one rejected him! The school as a whole pretty much worshipped him! He was an Adonis! More than an Adonis, he was a God!

All that aside he still was left in the middle of the hall by Zero.

How had that happened!

He looked down at the notebook. US History was written in a sharp, cursive, but clearly male hand writing. Zero's handwriting. Kaname flipped the cover open. He scanned the notes, and scribbled due dates. He started flipping through the pages. Smiling at doodles of miscellaneous things. He reached the last page written on and looked over it. A small note caught his eye.

'Basketball practice canceled on the 26th, remember to get shoes from locker-room after school that day."

Kaname smiled and pulled his phone out. Checking the date he slid the notebook shut.

Well, well, well this little stunt he pulled may have some hidden advantages. He looked at the clock on his phone again and started to his class. This chase was becoming more exciting as it went on.

Zero picked his way through the halls his stamina was low at the end of the day. He was glad that basketball practice had been cancelled for once. He didn't have the energy for that at least not today. The days were wearing on him. The world was wearing on him. He pushed past students. They all were going to opposite way as him. Oh, what a cruel metaphor the world created for him. He smiled at that, symbols, illusions, metaphors, all of that was so much worse in real life. It was that much more real in life. More than even that it was all a part of him. Books were distance. They were nothing. He squeezed past a rather large football player.

A single fish swimming upstream he continued onward and upward. He was becoming a stranger here he felt like. What had changed here? Why the hell was he a stranger here? This was his territory, right? Why was he not sure? Why did he feel like this?

God, he was turning in to a fucking girl now. Overanalyze everything why don't ya.

He reached the locker room door after swimming up through the current. He went to open the door. It wouldn't budge. Frustrated he tried pulling it open again. He was in a bit of disbelief. It was locked!

"Stupid, shit!" Zero swore under his breath and turned on his heels. There was more than one way in and he knew it!

Using the set of keys he wasn't supposed to have he opened up Yagari's office. Gripping in the darkness he picked his way through the cluttered space to the locker door. As he opened it just made him madder. All the lights were off and since the light switch was by the other door that meant he'd have to stumble around for like ten minutes trying to find it. Growling under his breath he stomped in, and then suddenly magically a light came on. Stopping Zero looked around.

"weird." He mumbled. The strip of lights that had come on was directly over his locker.

He looked around a minute before starting down to his locker. He watched around him as he went. This freaky shit was just weird. Everything around him wasn't making it any better either. The sound of his shoes echoed and suddenly being in the room alone was a bit eerie. This is what he hated. He was a dude, for heavens sake! Being scared of some stupid shit like this was just stupid! He rolled his eyes at that. Maybe he was fucking gay.

He turned down his row going to his locker. Reaching it he quickly turned the dial to his combination. He just wanted to get the fuck out of here. He stopped suddenly. He thought he heard something. Looking around he walked to the front of the row. There was no other sound.

"Hello?" he asked. There was no answer.

"Is anyone here?" he asked again just to make sure.

There was still no answer.

What the hell are you doing, dumb ass? Came to mind as he just stood there. He slid the backpack off his shoulder and walked down the row. Dumb ass or not this shit was freaking him out! He walked looking down each row as he went. Getting all the way up to the front door he stopped. He looked over at the door for a moment before stepping to it. Reaching his hand out, he pulled on the door. It was still locked. But that was wrong it shouldn't be locker so you couldn't get out. That was weird. He started walking back to his backpack then. Screw the shoes this was just freaky. Suddenly the light went out.

"What the—" he started.

Then turning he was slammed in the face. Landing against the locker he gasped. Suddenly he got it in the face again. He fell to the floor, the cold tile uninviting. He threw a punch in to the air and hit nothing. Getting up on his hands he tried searching the impenetrable darkness. Damn why did they have to be no windows in this place! He quickly started to crawl backwards when he heard whoever it was take a step. Reacting to the noise he punched again. This time he made contact. It felt like just a shoulder but he didn't care at least he hit the guy. He heard a growl and he swiftly tried getting to his feet. Not happening though as a shoe made contact with his ribs.

"Fuck." He let out. He curled on instinct.

"Don't tempt me." He heard the guy growl.

"Kaname?" he said in disbelief. He suddenly felt Kaname pulling on the collar of his jacket. He was tugging him across the tile. Down the rows. He stopped and again the lights flipped on. Zero looked up from the tile to see the tall dark haired man standing above him. He had used the light switches near the showers. Of course Zero forgot there were even two sets. Zero didn't care now though as fast as he could he was on his feet.

Kaname looked at him and stepped closer.

Zero held his hand out threateningly. "Get the fuck away from me." he said solidly.

Kaname stopped and just watched him for a minute. Then he took another step closer to the pale haired boy.

"I said stay away." Zero said backing up several steps.

"Zero." Kaname said defiantly.

"No." Zero said pointing at him. He didn't know what else to say. He swiftly turned on his heels to go get his backpack and get out. In a few long strides he was to the row he needed and quickly retrieved his bag from the bench. Then turning on his heels again he found himself face to face with Kaname.

"Get out of my way." Zero hissed.

Kaname slammed his palm on to the lockers placing himself solidly glaring at Zero.

"That is fucking it!" Zero had had it now. He threw a punch hitting Kaname in the side of the face. Kaname didn't move as his head was thrown to the side with the punch. He didn't look up letting his dark hair hide his eyes from view.

Zero leaned closer now to speak. "Look you little sick freak, I don't know what the hell kind of fascination you have with me, but whatever the hell you think you're doing just fucking stop it! I'm not your little fuck buddy! So stop trying to stick your dick up my ass or threatening to because I am about ready to rip your head off and shove it up your own ass!" he then went to shove past the infuriating human being. He suddenly stopped. Kaname had stopped him.

Sliding his hand across Zeros shirt he lightly flipped the edge up he slid his hand under the fabric. Zero's eyes widened then as skin made contact with skin. He traced his fingers across Zeros navel feeling the smooth flat surface of his stomach. Zero gulped as his finger slowly traced patterns up.

Kaname gave a wicked smile turning his head so Zero could see those vicious magenta eyes.

"This is what I love about our encounters."

Zero couldn't speak as Kaname's finger ran over his chest. Kaname was smiling and looking directly at him.

Quickly trying to escape his eyes Zero diverted his gaze. "Kaname—"

"Ah aha ah, don't interrupt." Kaname scolded. Zero couldn't breathe now; he couldn't move either Kaname had transferred that powerful grasping effect from his gaze to his touch.

"Now as I was saying," Kaname chided, he dusted his palm over a nipple. Zero shivered taking a step back from Kaname's hand. His hand followed though and he straightened a little. A red mark was across his cheek where Zero had hit him, but nothing more. He looked as malicious and nasty as ever. He reminded Zero of a cobra, except he was doing the charming to him. He was breathing a little irregular. "every time we end up fighting you scream and yell and as I just found out aren't afraid to throw a punch, but the second I start fondling you don't know that the hell to do." Kaname was hissing like a cobra at this point now too.

"Kaname," Zero tried again as his fingers started rubbing against a nipple. Kaname's face twisted in a growl a second later and he painfully twisted the nipple. "Ahhhnnn!" Zero let out.

"I thought I told you not to interrupt." Kaname hissed yet again. If the guy had a forked tongue no doubt he'd be flicking it at him. Zero glared up and this time actually threw a punch at him, even with making eye contact. The pure momentum of the hit knocked Kaname back a few feet. He took a step back balancing himself.

"And I said stay away you fag."

Kaname had a snarl on his face as he looked up this time. "Who are you calling a fag? You're the one who's enjoying it!"

Zero gritted his teeth at that and threw his fist. Kaname was ready this time. He ducked and lunged. Hitting Zero in the torso he knocked the two to the ground. Kaname sprawled across the basketball captain and let his pure dead weight hold him as he caught his breath just long enough to pin him. Thrusting his hands at Zeros sides, he first flung the back pack away and then started to shoved the letterman off.

"Get off me, you queer Bastard!" Zero gritted out through his teeth.

"Shut up!" Kaname said as he pulled the jacket from his arms and tossed it away. He straddled Zero's hips pressing his weight into him to keep him down as he leaned up and effortlessly pulled the blue polo up and off.

Zero's eyes widened and he quickly started to squirm. "Oh hell no." he said, wondering to himself if it was more of a plea than a curse. He started to try crawling out from under Kaname but he was caught as Kaname leaned back down his hands on either side of Zero's head.

Kaname gave the scared looking pale haired boy under him a wicked smile. "They don't have cameras in the locker rooms, right?"

Zero was too shocked to speak properly. "Get off." He tried again.

"Ohhh, that sounded a little pathetic, you might want to give it another go." This was accompanied by another wicked smile. He leaned down to Zero's ear nuzzling his soft hair lightly. "I may reconsider if you beg me to get off." Zeros eyes widened, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. "Of course it may just be more of a turn on in the end." Kaname let a chuckle out and he nuzzled Zero's neck again.

He leaned up then, but still only about an inch from Zero's face.

"So I'm wondering, does this make you my bitch?" Kaname gave a little more playful smile.

Zero couldn't answer as he looked at those large magenta eyes. Now he was purely petrified of this man. What the hell did this guy want from him? Why was he doing this? Any other guy in school would be easier to lay than him! He just wanted to be fucking left alone! Kaname leaned a little closer his lips whispered against his own now that he spoke.

"I don't think so though." His hand went up to Zero's head and he slowly started running his fingers through the straight strands. He studied his eyes. "If you were just a bitch I wouldn't feel the need to kiss you would I?"

Zero shivers a little at his words,. He jumped; startled as Kaname's other hand started sliding up his shirt again. He glanced down then back up at Kaname's eyes.

"Are you scared, Zero?" Kaname asked.

Zero didn't know how to answer he didn't know what to answer. Kaname's hand in his hair started to move gentler as he combed out the small snags and snarls.

"I—" Kaname stopped. "I strangely don't want you to be scared." Kaname smiled down at him. He let his eyes start to flutter closed and leaned in a bit more turning his head so he could easily fit with Zero he let his mouth open a little.

But for some reason Zero not even sure of he found his voice at that moment and he let out a shocked cry. "Nooo!" he yelped, just before Kaname's lips touched his.

"What?" Kaname asked breathless as he shot back a little and started searching those eyes again.

"Please," Zero didn't care that he was pleading now. "Please just stop."

Kaname closed his mouth a sad expression forming out of the blue. "What?" he said again. It was like he was almost confused.

Zero watched him. How could he be confused over this? "What do you want from me?" Zero asked still terrified.

"What do I want from you?" Kaname repeated. He pulled his other hand out of his shirt and up to join his fingers in Zeros hair. Now both hands were gently holding Zeros head. A long thumb brushed a strand of gray silver hair from his face. "Zero, I don't want anything from you." He leaned down to Zeros neck again and started nuzzling before he spoke softly in his ear. "I simply want you." He then slowly started to kiss Zeros neck. Lightly sucking and nibbling.

Zero a little numbed by Kaname's words took a minute to register that the man was moving downwards.

"Please, get off me." he asked a little numb still. Kaname stopped at the boy's collar bone looking up. He still had the slightly confused sad expression on his face. He looked up and seemed to rethink his actions before he spoke.

"You'll like this." He said softly before he leaned back down, this time he leaned his whole body down. Sliding his hand over the white No Fear shirt he quickly found what he was looking for. Pressing his thumb over the nipple he rolled it between his fingers to get it perky.

"Kaname, please just—ohhhh" Zero gasped as Kaname's mouth descended on the small bud of nerves. Kaname licked over the t-shirt to get the fabric wetter before he closed his mouth back over the nipple. He made it as wet as possible as he sucked. Soon the fabric around Zeros nipple started to cling to his skin.

Zero wide eyed couldn't believe what was happening to him. "Oh, gosh." He let out.

Kaname chuckled as he sucked a bit harder on the nipple.

Zero's hands started moving of their own free will almost, curling his fingers in Kaname's longer wavy dark hair.

Kaname looked up as he sucked a bit more at Zero, smiling as the boy really started to react. He let go of the nipple smiling. He bit his lip for a moment before leaning up. Hooking his hand around Zero's neck he pulled the boy to look down at him as he moved up. Nothing was going to stop him now. He would get his kiss for sure.

"Hey alright, man, catch you later!"

Both of them froze. As the door to the locker room opened. The voice was deep and booming.

"Oh Harry, Wait a second!" a girl squealed and the squeak as the door shut a little.

The two just looked at each other for a second until Zero moved first. He pushed Kaname up and off him standing himself. Kaname bound to his feet also. They looked at one another. Hair ruffled, Zeros shirt wet over one nipple, Kaname without a shirt. They were screwed!

"Hey look baby let's just talk in here okay?" the booming voice at the door said.

Kaname looked to Zero. Zero as fast as he could scooped up his things and Kaname's shirt and grabbed the guys hand bolting it down the rows.

"Oh but Harry it's the boys locker rooms!" the girl squealed out again.

"Ah, it's cool, no ones in here about now anyway." Zero fumbled with the keys to Yagari's office for a second before opening it and dragging Kaname in with him. Then he threw his stuff on the floor and bolted under the big windows of the office. He pulled Kaname who seemed to be in pure and utter shock of the whole thing down. Kaname crashed down on Zero and immediately he curled around the pale haired man. He was breathing hard his eyes wide as he clutched at Zero.

Zero leaned up to look out. He quickly ducked down seeing the couple walking in. they wouldn't see the two in here since window were slightly tinted and the office was dark as hell.

Kaname buried his head in Zero's neck. "Zero?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" he said back.

"We can't be caught like this."

Zeros head shot down to look at him. "What?"

Kaname swallowed hard as he pulled an arm around Zero's neck. "Neither of us can be caught like this."

Zero searched his eyes over the shivering boy cuddle up and clinging to him. "You care?" he said.

Kaname let one eye be visible as he glared up at Zero. "I'm Student Body President."

"I'm Basketball Captain!" it was Zeros turn to hiss this time.

Kaname pulled himself up to look Zero in the eye. "I have a future at an Ivey League school!"

"What so just because I don't have parents to pay for Princeton I'm a hopeless dead beat, with no future!"

Kaname slammed his fist in to the brick next to Zeros head. "No, but I've got plan's I'm actually going to be somebody."

"And I'm about to spend the rest of my life in jail for murder!" Zero hissed again, he pulled both of his hands around Kaname's neck.

Kaname opened his mouth to speak. Zero gritted his teeth with a sneer and clenched his hands. Kaname gasped for air.

"I'm not fucking gay!" Zero snarled.

Kaname gave a wicked smile and choked out, "Yeah that's why you were arching in to me, as I sucked!"

Zero clenched his hands a little more around Kaname. "Watch it scum bag! You're the one who wanted to suck my cock the last time we were in this situation!"

Kaname wretched one hand away from his neck and opened his mouth to bite back. "You're the one who moans so loud I'm surprised half the damn school hasn't heard you by now!"

"You're hitting on a guy!" Zero gritted out! "And no matter how many times I tell you, no, you still keep coming back!"

Kaname smiled at that now. "At least I pursue what I want instead of letting them be picked up by someone else."

Oh, that hit a nerve. Zero instead of speaking this time simply hit him again. Kaname was flung back a little, but this time came back with a punch of his own sending Zeros head against the brick.

"Damn it, you keep hitting me and I'm not going to have a face left!!" Kaname snarled. He glanced at Zero then suddenly doing a double take. The boy was slumped against the brick hopelessly looking up at the ceiling. Kaname slid a bit closer. Zero looked so suddenly, beaten. Despair was on his face. Kaname blinked was it really though? But he couldn't come up with even a better word, it was utter despair.

"You stole her from me." Zero whispered. "You have no idea how much I hate you for it. You stole her!"

Kaname blinked before pulling the boy to him. "She doesn't love you." He said softly. He snorted. "Hell she doesn't even love me."

Zero letting himself be pliable curled in to Kaname. "How do you know, bastard?"

Kaname pressed his cheek to Zeros hair. "Because for all her talk she has never really said a damn thing with true feeling."

"Huh!" Zero snorted this time. "Maybe you should try being true with her."

Kaname smiled the mood suddenly lighter. He pulled Zero closer his arms winding around his shoulders. "Maybe you should try being true to who you are."

"I'm not gay!" Zero mumbled in to Kaname's shoulder.

"Mmhmm," Kaname said in disbelief. "You're cuddling with another guy."

"Fuck you." Zero mumbled again.

Kaname sighed. "You're stubborn."

"You're an arrogant fag."

Kaname kissed Zero's hair. "You won't be screaming that when I fuck you."

Zero snorted.

Kaname raised an eyebrow, leaning back looking at Zero. "What do you think you'll be the one fucking me?"

Immediately he knew he'd crossed a line as Zero pushed Kaname back. Sliding back to lean against the brick. So close yet still so far. Kaname followed though. Leaning close to Zero's face.

"You're the fag who doesn't want to get caught." Zero pointed out.

"Do you want to get caught?" Kaname asked.

"I'm straight." Zero said violently.

"I beg to differ. Shall we try this again?"

Zero growled at him. "Get off me!"

"Ah, ah, ah, not now!" Kaname gave another wicked smile. "That may have worked before, but I know better now." Kaname leaned a bit closer.

"I still hate you." Zero said looking at him in the eyes.

"I realize that." Kaname said against Zeros lips.

"I still want to kill you." Zero said leaning his head up as Kaname changed positions. He knelt between Zero's legs leaning up on his knees to press down on to Zero.

"We can deal with that a little later." Kaname said.

He abruptly before Zero could ruin the mood anymore and fuck this whole situation up for him pressed his lips down on toZeros. It was like a sudden crushing tidal wave as the contact was made. Zero grasped up as Kaname clutched his hands to Zero's face. Zeros hands grasped at Kaname's shoulders digging his nails in as Kaname pressed his lips down on to his. Then in a whole new explosion of passion Kaname let his lips open across Zero's. Zero couldn't barely think let alone tell himself he wasn't gay for the billionth time. His lips opened following Kaname's lead and he felt Kaname as his tongue surged into this mouth. It was overpowering now! Barely breathing the kiss could only get hotter. Zero up surged with his tongue now filling the space between them as he pulled Kaname to press against him.

"You're not gay huh?" Kaname asked as they broke for a brief moment to breath.

"Shut up!" Zero hissed and grabbing a fist full of hair he yanked him down on to him. His lips felt like they were burning as he battled harder now, forcing Kaname to keep up now. He pressed into the kiss. Pulling and growling as he bared his fangs and claws. He hated this person! And yet it was the first time he'd felt this fire, this drive to make someone shut up and bend to his will! He wanted him dead and yet he wanted to hold him! He wanted to never see him again, and he wanted to stay like this forever!

Kaname broke this time looking up. Suddenly the lights in the locker room flipped off. The two were suddenly immersed in darkness again. Zero suddenly felt the urge to pin Kaname to the ground. That bastard had wanted to make him his bitch he wanted to make Kaname his bitch! And then Kaname moved his hands away and sat back. The feeling suddenly disappeared as the close contact was cut off.

"I think they're gone." Kaname said.

Zero slightly red swiftly crawled over to his stuff. Throwing the shirt at Kaname he pulled on his letterman and zipped it up hiding all the evidence. He then pulled on the back pack. He looked back at the dark haired man. He just sat there holding the shirt on his lap.

Zero opened his mouth. He weirdly felt like he owed this guy an explanation. He wanted to say something like. "Really, Kaname I just—I can't. I really am sorry. " or "I'm not gay, I mean I may be bi but I'm not gay and you are a very nice kisser, but I'm captain of the basketball team!" but all that really came out was...

"I have to go."

And with that he left.

_Okay that is it for this chapter. Hey tell me what you think and well yeah whateva, tada!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Konnichiwa! I'm sorry for the wait! It's like major homework season for college here and my guitar teacher is really starting to piss me off. Anyways, here is the next chapter, hoe you loves!_

"You're going where?" Zero said surprised as he walked in the front door.

"It'll only be for the weekend." Yagari's said in his lazy monotone.

"It's a five day weekend!" Zero shot back.

"Yup." Yagari said.

Zero fisted his hands as he took a step forward. It was Friday after school. He had walked thought the door just in time to catch Yagari pulling his trench coat standing next to a suitcase. Zero hadn't even known how to react. Was Yagari moving out? Was Zero moving out? And then all that the damn chimney pipe could say was, "hey." Just like he said every other day when Zero got home from school. After interrogating the man of course he had found out that no, Yagari wasn't moving; it was much worse than that! He was going on a vacation! Without taking Zero! So now still shoked out of his mind Zero just stood there.

"Yagari-san!" Claire came running through the door way skipping around Zero and leaping in to the tall dark haired mans arms.

Zero's jaw hit the floor. What the hell was she doing here?

"Are you ready Yagari-san?" Claire asked still very excited.

Yagari gave her a lazy smile. She must have taken that as a yes as she giggled and embraced the much taller man more tightly.

Zero just stared at the two…What!?!? He was taking this little brat he met at a bar a few months ago instead of him! He was his son!!! Well adopted son… but they had been together for ten fucking years now!!

A small barking was heard outside the door. Zero turned. His jaw hit the floor again. The brat had a stupid little dog! The dumb thing was yapping from the window of the car at Zero barring its little completely un-menacing fangs at him. Little piece of shit, Zero thought. That little chew toy in no way fit the criteria of the dog! If you can shove it in to a mailbox and ship it back that is not a dog. That's a rat that barks! The dog continued to bark and Claire gave a little matching squeal!

"Oh, I'm sorry honey!" he said like she was apologizing to a world leader. She quickly stepped away from Yagari and ran out to the stupid little rat.

Zero glaring pivoted to look at the old geezer. "You cannot be serious!" He said through gritted teeth. "You'll go with that little annoying bastard that barks but you won't take a vacation with me?!?"

"Huh?" Yagari gave a bored look over at the high schooler. "Oh, well we're family, so you know I figure we take lots of vacations." He looked out past Zero at the little ginger-haired brat attended to her rat. "Besides I really should get to know Claire better."

Zero's brow twitched a little as he gritted his teeth more. "You mean you pretty much just want to have sex with her! And when the hell have we ever gone anywhere as a _family_?!"

Yagari gave a smile as the breeze lifted the ginger haired girls sundress slightly.

"Yagari!" Zero snarled.

"Hmm?" Yagari said looking over at Zero.

"Answer me!" Zero snarled again.

Yagari sighed. "I'm a grown man I have needs and you boy don't full fill those needs. And we go on trips all the time!"

"Name one!" Zero gritted out.

"We went to Disney land!"

"I was twelve that was six years ago."

"has it really been that long? Oh well we went to see the Bears at the super bowl one year."

"That was the same year we went to Disney land."

"Oh, well we went camping a while ago."

"We got locked out of the house, because you forgot your key! We flipping slept on the lawn!"

"I remember that now, well you forgot your key too."

"You told me you had yours!"

Yagari rolled his eyes. "We went to that Body Worlds thingy last month."

"That was a school field trip." Zero shot back not getting really irritated.

"Oh, right…"

"Yagari-san!" Claire called.

"Well looks like I have to go." Yagari said as he grabbed a hold of his suitcase handle.

"Yagari!" Zero gritted out.

"Oh stop whining! We'll take a family trip when I get back!" Yagari said on his way out. Yeah like he was going to believe that for one full second. Over time he'd learned it Yagari is talking there a 78% chance he is lying.

"Bye, Zero!" Claire called from the car the barking rat in her other hand as she waved at him.

Zero still in a little shock waved back as Yagari shoved his suitcase in the back and got in the driver's seat.

'See ya, kid!" He called as Claire stepped in to the other side.

Zero still just waved. "bye…" he said.

A few minutes later still standing there with the door still open he realized the car had already driven away and the neighbors across the street were staring at him funny. He growled and slammed the door shut. This week had been a total bust! Starting it all off had been Kaname and his stupid semi-rape in the locker room! Then he had failed a US history test and then he'd found out basket ball was being pushed back another two weeks because of freaking football! With his luck basketball practice was never going to start with regular practices! Now he was stuck at home alone because Yagari felt the need for a weekend orgy fest!

"Screw this!" Zero hissed and stopped up the stairs. He was going to bed!

Laying under the covers, eyes half open half not he sighed. Everything was just going to hell wasn't it! His whole damn world. He was confused and bewitched all at he same time. His silver-gray eyes flicked to see if any light was left in the room. Of course as he had expected none was. What time must it be? At least eight, maybe later. How much later? He sighed. He had homework to get done.

Yawning he sat up stretching. Immediately he shielded his eyes from the setting sun. Maybe it wasn't eight, I could only be more like six. Still that didn't change the fact he had homework. He slid out from under his covers and stood. Confused for a moment to as where his backpack was he scratched his head. He'd left it in the mustang. Shrugging on a jacket and shoes he trudged down the stairs and out the door t his car upon finding it he opened the passenger door and pulled is backpack on to his shoulder. He was about to close the door when he stopped. His eyes widened as he looked down at his US history notebook.

On the note book was a yellow post-it. On the post-it written in a very professional like cursive was "I thought you'd want it back."

Zero growl at it then slammed his back pack back on the seat. He then closed the door continuing around to the driver's side. He'd had it with the mind game s now. If Kaname wanted to start something then he was going to fucking start something. He sat in the seat and shoved his key in the ignition.

He'd make that damned prick shut the hell up once and for all.

Kaname waved goodbye as his parents left for a wedding. He had the whole house to himself for the whole weekend. He smirked that meant he'd have time to think about what he would do next to get Zero to admit how much he wanted him. Which of course he wanted him. He was Kaname! Who did not in the world did not want him?! Now that was a much better question.

Smiling he went in to the kitchen and pulled a cup out of the cabinet. That's when he heard the doorbell. He blinked several times putting the cup back. Who was it now? Walking to the front door, he opened it and froze.

Zero glared at him before pulling his arm back and punching Kaname right between the eyes.

Zero stepped over the threshold as Kaname stumbled back from the punch cursing.

"What the hell was that for?" Kaname growled at Zero.

Zero held up the note book. "Why did you give it back? What did you do to it?"

"What?" Kaname said like he was actually confused. Zero wasn't falling for that one.

"The damn notebook! I told you to keep it, why did you give it back and what have you done to it?"

Kaname looked at zero still trying to act dumb over the whole thing. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do anything to it! I saw it had your notes in it and I thought you might want it back."

"Oh nothing with you is that simple!" Zero said and threw another punch at the dark haired man.

Kaname dodged this one and instead kneed Zero in the gut.

Zero gasped and took several steps back. Kaname glared at him then noticed the door was still open. The neighbors across the street had been getting their groceries out of the car, now they were staring and watching Zero and Kaname. Kaname smiled and waved before swiftly shutting the door. His efforts paid off as he turned Zero hit him again this time knocking him into the door. He came back though slamming in to Zero and throwing him back. Zero stumbled but barely kept his balance.

"What is your problem?" Kaname asked.

"My problem? What is your problem, fag--" Zero screamed back at him.

"Stop calling me that!" Kaname snarled and slammed in to Zero again. Sending the two back to the living room couch. Zero stumbled back on to it as Kaname crashed in to him, pressing him in to the cushions. Kaname was balancing on his knees. His knees thought were making Zero nervous. One was pressed to the outside of his thigh but the other was between his legs. This nervousness caused Zero to react.

"Get off of me you, faggot!"

A fist slammed in to his cheek.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Kaname snarled at him glaring down at him.

Zero recovered turning to glare back at him. "Why you are one?"

"So are you!" Kaname leaned on his elbows over Zero, placing his face inches from his.

"I'm not gay!" Zero screamed.

"I beg to differ."

"You ass hole, I'm not—"

"You kissed me."

Zero stopped. "What?"

"You as in—" Kaname pointed his finger down and on to Zeros chest. "You" he adjusted a little to get closer to the man. "Kissed me."

"No! I—"

"In the office you did."

"I never—"

"Yes you did."

"I fucking did not!"

Kaname just looked amused. "Oh, you fucking yes did."

Zero growled "when?"

"After I broke the first one you pulled me back down." Kaname explained.

"I—" Zero stopped himself as the memories rushed back. "Get off of me."

"No." Kaname said plainly.

Zero gritted his teeth. "I said get off of me!" he sneered.

"I don't want to."

"I don't care.!" Zero snarled back getting angry now. "Lets do something I want to do for a change!"

"Are we dating now?" Kaname asked playfully.

Zero blushed then snarled. "Hell no, now I said get off!"

"No." Kaname said, he clearly had cheered up now and he leaned in. He was starting to take advantage to the most wonderful situation at hand.

Zero, was getting madder on the other hand. "You, faggot!" he yelled.

Kaname's face twisted and he glared down at Zero for a moment before lifting his knee slightly and slamming it in to the mans groin underneath him.

Zero gasped and his hands went to Kaname's shoulders unintentionally. Grounding his teeth at the pain. "Oh, Fuck!" he whispered.

"Don't worry I didn't hit you hard enough to make sure you can't do that." Kaname whispered in Zero's ear.

"Get off." Zero moaned out as Kaname let up the pressure and the pain released.

"Admit you like me and I will." Kaname whispered amused.

"I hate you." Zero hissed. Now he actually pushed at Kaname's shoulders. Kaname was ready now though. He slowly pressed his knee back to Zero's groin. Grinding it against the boys member. Kaname smiled as the reaction was quite different this time.

Zero moaned and dug his nails in to Kaname's shoulders. Why did he always get stuck in these situations?

"Do you still want up?" Kaname asked. He ground again. Zero's eyes widened and a moan escaped his lips. Kaname smiled. "I'll take that as a no." He then turned to Zero's ear and started to nibble.

"Stop it!" Zero screamed suddenly making Kaname jump. His hands went to Zero's face on reflex as he leaned up to make eye contact with the boy.

"What? What's wrong?"

Zero stared up at the darker haired man. "I'm not gay."

Kaname cocked his head. "Why does that even matter?" he said a bit contemplatively. "I like you, you like the way I make you feel, let's just go with this for once." He was almost pleading zero now. He ran his thumb over Zero's cheek in a caress.

"I don't want to go with this!" Zero snarled. "I just want you to leave me alone!"

That stung a little but Kaname didn't falter. "Then why are you here now?"

"Because I want you to quit with all the stupid mind games!"

"What mind games?" Kaname asked confused.

"All of it!" Zero Snarled. "The notebook! Thee smiles, the watching me, the locker room ambushes! It's like you want to get caught with me and then I get lectured by on how we can't get caught! Its all so fucking confusing. I just want you to leave me alone!"

Kaname sighed. "I won't leave you alone."

"Why the hell not?!" Zero snarled again.

"I just won't okay. Now are you finally going to give in?" He asked patiently. \

Zero glared at him before answering him. "Screw you, you damn faggot."

Kaname's mouth twitched a little in to a wry smile. "Alright then." he leaned up a little and Zero sighed as he moved to get up. A second after he had moved his hands he was pushed back down with one hand and his wrists collected in the other.

"Kaname?" Zero said a little uncomfortable. As the darker haired man descended again. This time to his neck. The other didn't even bother answering as Zero felt a hand at the bottom of his t-shirt.

"Hey!" he gasped. "I told you to stop!"

"So?" Kaname replied at his neck.

"So don't' do that!" Zero said.

Kaname smiled but he ran his fingers lightly over Zero's flat stomach. Caressing the soft skin he slowly moved upward taking in every detail he could trace. Closing his yes he let his fingers feel their way up his shirt. He snuggled in a bit closer.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" He asked.

Zero was barely holding on now. He gulped for air and tried to breath to keep his head clear enough to answer.

"Can I take your erection as a no?" Kaname asked smugly.

"No!" Zero blurted out.

"Alright then no it is." Kaname repeated and his hand started to move again. Running his fingers across the boys ribs he moved then over just enough—

"Ahhn!" Zero let out sharply as Kaname moved his index finger across his nipple.

"That's it." Kaname breathed on to Zero's neck, "Scream for me, no one is here to stop you. No one is here to find out." He Moved to start kissing zero's neck again as he pinched down on his nipple. He slowly started to move his lips over zero's neck when the boy started to squirm. Kaname ignored it as he pushed his shoulder into Zero's to try and stop his squirming. Zero didn't stop though. He tried wiggling his hands out of Kaname's grip as he felt his neck being attack. He shrank back from the hand at his chest now. He was still only thinking of his breathing but that didn't matter. He just needed out of this situation.

Kaname growl suddenly and leaned up on to his knees. "Will you stop that?" he cursed down at Zero.

"I told you no!" Zero hissed.

Kaname wasn't listening though. He was looking at Zero's hands held over the couch edge. Directly underneath it was the solid oak cabinet his mother had bought only two week before. And now that he looked at it the decorative trimming on the top had a lot of larger holes in it. Big enough to fit something through at least. Kaname smiled at that. It would be nice to have both hands. And being solid wood Kaname would be damned if Zero could actually move that an inch. It took four movers a half an hour to get it in here.

"Are you listening to me?!" Zero snarled underneath him.

Kaname looked down. "No." he said simply and quickly started to remove his belt with his free hand.

Zero's eyes widened as he saw what Kaname was doing. What the hell? This guy was serious. He actually wanted to do it with him!

"K-Kaname?" he asked a little shaky as he looked back up to those magenta eyes.

"Hmmm?" Kaname replied sweetly, like a lover answering to his beloveds ever whim. Zero knew better though, this guy didn't ever answer a damn thing.

"Please get off of me." Zero said still a little distant having the full realization that the guy he'd know as a royal pain in the ass since middle school intended on literally being a pain in the ass.

Kaname looked at him this time. "Oh, you're using please?" he smiled. "Good job." He leaned down and pressed a short kiss to Zero's lips. Then he looked down at trying to get his belt off one handed.

Zero's eyes flashed down then back up to Kaname. "Kaname, I don't want to do this." He said still a distant.

Kaname looked at him again and gave him a smile. "Don't worry about it." He pulled the belt free finally and leaned in to press a kiss again on to Zero's lips. "Just relax," He then leaned up and over Zero to Zero's hands.

"Kaname, don't!" he said as he felt the man puling his wrists together and puling the belt tight around them. Then binding them to the cabinet underneath.

"That's not cutting off circulation right?" Kaname asked.

"Kaname you're not listening to me!" Zero finally found his growl back again.

Kaname looked down at the pale silver haired boy. "Fair enough, what do you want to tell me?"

Zero was mortified. He was treating this like a fucking joke. He stared up at him in disbelief as he tried to find the words. "Kaname, this is rape."

"Not if you get in to it." Kaname said smiling dropping his head to nuzzle in to pale gray hair.

"I've told you no several times already!" Zero hissed.

Kaname blinked down at him. " I realize that."

"So that constitutes as unwillingness and that is rape." Zero hissed.

Kaname sighed. "Aright I'll give you that much." He let his eyes close for a moment as he continued. "Maybe this is rape." Zero froze when those magenta pools opened again. They were violent and furious. Kaname's voice became harsher deeper and much more commanding now. "So if it is rape scream! Yell! Kick! Throw me off and call for help!" he stopped a that still baring down on him. "If you're raped will you tell anyone Zero?" he leaned in and pressed yet another kiss down on to Zero's. "Will you get a restraining order against me? Do you really think that would stop me?"

Zero was being held again. Those beautifully dangerous were keeping him captive angina. Thee told him to answer now, ordered him to. "What will stop you?"

Kaname smiled. And this time it was softer. "Do you really hate me that much? Is all you really want to do is stop me?"

Zero swallowed hard before answering me. "Yes."

Kaname leaned down more holding Zero's head again. "Then sleep with me. Let me have you and I'll stop. I'll leave you alone or whatever the hell you want me to do"

"Yagari--" Zero started.

"Isn't here." Kaname interrupted finishing his sentence for him.

"How do you know that?"

Kaname smiled. "I overheard him talking to another teacher after gym today."

Zero's brow furrowed. Damn Yagari! He told another teacher he was leaving but didn't bother to tell him! But that didn't matter now. What mattered was the man straddling his lap at the moment.

Kaname leaned down and nuzzled at his neck again. "Just once, then I'll stop." He was practically pleading.

"Will you break up with her?" Zero asked.

Kaname lifted his head. "What?

"If I let you—you know, will you break up with Yuuki?"Zero asked. He leaned his head against Kaname's arm. Haphazardly but he hoped it would give incentive.

Kaname studied thee boy under him. "Why do you care?"

"Because!" Zero couldn't help but hissed, and then he remembered this may be the only way out. "I care about her and not being true to her, will hurt her."

Kaname sighed and his eyes softened he pulled his arms around Zeros neck and head. He nuzzled his neck lovingly placing a kiss on his Adams apple. "Alright." He said in a low voice. So low Zero could barely hear it.

Zero breathed slowly. "Okay."

"You're mine for tonight then?" Kaname asked.

Zero swallowed before answering. "Yeah, I'm yours tonight."

_And Cliffhanger! Haha! Oh I must be evil. Hope you enjoyed it the next chapter is already in the works so it may only be a few day unless there is some unexpected something come up. Well hope you enjoyed!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Side note: they have sex in this chapter, I doubt any of you really care and a few of you have been waiting for this, but I thought it would be a good idea at least to tell yall that they do have sex in this chapter and there will be more in later chapters so if you don't like reading people doing it then thanks for reading up until now and see ya around, that's all read on Obi-Wan!_

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Cross High Chapter 5

Zero dragged in another breath as Kaname continued at his collar bone. He wasn't sure how long the two of them had been on the couch, but it had been long enough to have it over with by now if Kaname hadn't seemed to be trying to drag it on so freaking much. He knew it wasn't going to end though anytime soon. He'd told Kaname he got the whole night From the moment he said it to the moment he sun started to rise the next morning.

Zero sucked in another breath as Kaname sucked at his collar bone. Zero kept his finger tips at the elbow of Kaname's shirt, he lightly felt the fabric of Kaname's shirt. They both still had shirts on at least. Might as well have not As Kaname had pushed it up with his hands and pulled at the V-neck to revel more at the top. Zero lay underneath him his hands on either side of him, his fingers were curled around the sleeves of Kaname's button up shirt. Of course, it had been unbuttoned ages ago. His head was leaned all the way back over the arm of the sofa. He glanced down at their shoes on the floor. Kaname had moved fast when they first started unbuttoning his own shirt and pulling off Zeros jacket. Their shoes and socks were one of the first to come off and be pushed aside on to the floor. Then Kaname had pushed zero down like this had forced him on to his back and crawled over him. No more like slide over him. He made sure to cover almost every inch of Zeros body. Tangling their legs and dominating all of Zeros senses.

Zero looked down as Kaname raised his head. He gave him a quick smile before moving up along his body. He dipped his hips down as he did and denim scraped across denim. Zero gritted his teeth at the sensation and his head dropped back down. Kaname's mouth was returning to Zero's neck again. By this time Zero had become very clearly aware that the danger was almost never with Kaname's mouth, no that was easily escaped or ignored. The danger was in Kaname's finger tips. It was in those long elegant hands that seemed to glide over skin leaving almost no trace or feeling at times and yet when Kaname wanted they left impressions, they left more than that, they were like a drug and every simple touch with those beautiful narcotic fingers was utter torture. And because of that Zero had to be focused on where they were if things started moving faster than he wanted—Ha! What he wanted was something funny almost now. He wanted Yuki. Yes, he still wanted her, even after realizing she was simply a nothing that needed to be needed he still craved her. What he didn't want was to be here. To be underneath this man and to later—no he wasn't going to think of that just yet. He had to focus on the present. He had to keep track of those hands.

They were pressed against the skin of his back. Hold him still as Kaname leaned down to Zero again. Zero let his head all the way back closing his eyes as Kaname pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat. One of those hands moved now pulled out of Zeros shirt and threading up through Zeros silver hair to hold his head back as Kaname took full advantage of the bared skin. Zero wasn't sure if he was starting to relax or not, but then again that wasn't weighing heavy on his mind at the moment.

Ring!

Zero jumped sitting straight up. His heart was pounding out of his chest practically. He panted for breath as his wide eyes shot open and he tried to see what had happened.

Ring!

Kaname sighed as he slowly and leisurely slid off of Zero. Zero's eyes watched him as he stood irritated and walked to the ringing phone. He was still panting as he leaned his elbows on to his knees and let his face fall in to his hands.

"Hello?" Kaname answered. By now Zero was starting to see what really went on behind that sweet always polite voice. Kaname was irritated, immensely.

Zero locked his eyes to the ground. What was he doing? He was acting like some kind of fucking prostitute! He was sitting here trying to mentally prepare himself to get fucked! What the hell was he thinking? This wasn't him! This wasn't what he wanted! This in no way fit in with his plans! What the hell was he fucking doing!

"Hello, mother." Kaname said still in that disgustingly sweet disguise for a voice. "Tonight? Oh nothing much, I'm just going to stay in I think."

Zero looked up at the tall figure at the phone. That lying Bastard! Kaname was leaning against a small side table, his legs crossed and a irritated look on his face. He held a black cordless phone to his ear as he spoke in to the receiver. Those dark magenta eyes skirted from their previous destination to lock on to Zero. Zero swallowed hard. He wasn't letting him out of this until morning now. What was he doing this again?

"Mmhmm," Kaname hummed in to the receiver.

Yuuki! That was right he was doing this for her. But why? She would never know about this ….Zero would make sure she never knew about this. If she knew—knew that Kaname was using her she would crumble, surely. She'd idolized this man since the sixth grade! There was no way that a little childhood friend like Zero would even have a chance with her! Sure she paid attention to him, but a lot of people pay attention to him. He was the Basketball captain! Oh god, he was the basketball captain! What if this got out what if people somehow found out what he was doing? That would ruin everything he had build up for including what little he had going for him in the Yuuki department. He smiled slowly though. Ironically he would be hurt by it, but not like Kaname. Oh no Kaname would be destroyed by it. Zero could find a way around it surely, he could even fight his way out of any accusations, and he wasn't an exactly outgoing guy so social circles be damned. But Kaname lays his reputation as the foundation to his entire future. He would crumble the second they all knew he was a queer. Zero smiled a little wider and Kaname cocked his head at him, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Yes ironic in deed, but very comforting to know also. If he went down he would more than drag Kaname with him, he would throw him into an utter living hell.

"I see, well I'll be here." Kaname said turning his attention back to the conversation on the phone.

Zero turned his eyes back down his smile fading quickly as the situation came back to him. Still trapped still hopelessly trapped.

"Alright mother, see you shortly." Zero heard Kaname's farewell and then the click as he hung up the receiver. Kaname's feet made little to no sound on the carpet as he walked back to Zero. When he reached him Zero finally looked up. Kaname was buttoning up his shirt as he looked down at him.

"Sorry but it seems we're going to have a bit of an interruption."

"Your mother?" Zero asked, sarcasm seeping through his words.

"Yes, seems she forgot something and since they haven't quite left yet a family friend is going to pick it up on their way and take it to the airport."Kaname said as he looked past Zero to a mirror hanging over the fireplace.

"Airport?" Zero said a bit confused. "How long do your parents intend to be gone?"

Kaname looked nonchalantly still at himself pruning his appearance to look like he wasn't on the verge of a bang. Zero rolled his eyes, Zero didn't really give a fuck, he never looked spectacular anyway."Until next weekend."

"They shouldn't trust a scum bag like you alone in a house like this for a few seconds let alone a full week." Zero mumbled pulling his shirt down and sitting back on the plush couch.

Kaname gave a smile to that down at Zero before turning to the stair case.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Zero asked from the couch.

"My mother's things remember. I can't expect someone outside of our family to know where it is—can I trust a scum bag like you more than a few seconds alone down here or would you prefer to come upstairs with me?" He said it with a half amused smile on his face.

"Go to hell for all I care faggot!" Zero yelled back picking up a shoe from the floor and chucking it at him.

The shoe thudded off the wall missing Kaname completely. "Now I believe we have had a talk about that word."

Zero gritted his teeth before—"We're not dating you faggot! I'll call you whatever I damn well please!" he then hurled another shoe at him and didn't even wait to see if he had hit him before he pivoted on the couch facing the exact opposite of that smug face. Unfortunately for him he was now facing the mirror over the fireplace. He couldn't help, but see the shoe again miss its target and Kaname's smug smile as he continued up the stairs. Zero was fuming by now.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Kaname kindly opened the door with a warm greeting. "Hello, thank you, let me just get that bag for you."

It was a simple older middle aged man. Nothing special about him.

"Thank you Kaname." He said as he politely waited just inside the door.

Zero waved from the couch as politely as he could manage. Zero doubted it was very convincing, but he could at least say he had tried. The man kindly gave a nod and a wave back.

Kaname noticed. "Oh, sorry this is Zero, he's a friend of mine from School" he said a sparkling perfect smile on his perfect pathetic face. Zero rolled his eyes Kaname also forgot to mention. 'Oh yeah and the second you're gone I'm going to start fucking him and not stop till morning!'

"Nice to meet you Zero." The man said.

Zero gave a curt nod. "Likewise."

Kaname cast a look back over his shoulder at Zero. His eyes were speaking again. this message was simple though, don't be rude, this isn't your house. Zero felt like sending Kaname a look him slef but reconsidered it as the man would see it surely and suspect something else was going on here. Ha, if he already didn't, which Zero doubted. Anyone form school would have suspected something like this instantly. If rumors that Zero wanted to kill Kaname were floating around the school than it was quite clear these two were in such way friends.

Oh no enemy to the bitter end.

"Well Here is the bag my mother forgot." Kaname said smiling as he turned back to the man."

"Thank you, Kaname! The man said and smiled, "Oh and have a good evening he continued as he took the back from Kaname and turned to the door.

Kaname smiled even brighter, "You too! And say hello to my parents for me."

"Oh, I will, goodbye." the man went out he door and Kaname stepped to it to give is goodbyes.

"Good bye." he gave another friendly wave before shutting the door.

As the wooden door made contact with the frame and the quite, but distinct click of the latch let out it was like a click in Kaname himself. In the same second Zero saw a complete change. It was a simple change really from the Kaname the world knew and the Kaname Zero was becoming all too familiar with. He let his hair cover his eyes and the smile on his face faded to a more determined look on his face. He didn't stride like he usually did now as he walked, no he simply walked, although with a purpose now. He was in second in front of Zero.

Zero didn't move he knew it was coming. He had agreed to it. So really he was a part of it all. He knew he only had one person to blame for this. He would never ever admit it to anyone, especially not Kaname and god help him never to Yuuki, but it was his fault, that this was happening. It was simply and completely his fault. He had been trying to get on Kaname's nerves since the first day he had seen him in junior high. He'd always wanted to see this man crawl, to see this man beg, and now—and now he had seen it. He'd seen this man practically on his knees and begging him. The only problem had been it wasn't in the way zero had wanted. It wasn't in the way he had wanted at all. He wanted to see this man begging for mercy and then when he had…when he really did come to him for it Zero had denied it completely. Of Course truth is stranger than fiction now isn't it. He'd wanted to break this man and he had, he had a long time ago he just never expected him to come back with feelings like this. No Zero had done something much worse now. He'd created a monster pure and simple. He's mad someone so bent on one thing he'd never give up on. Zero knew it he knew and yet, he never wanted to admit it.

"Zero." Kaname whispered as he crawled on the couch and over Zero.

"Yes?" Zero replied. As he was forcefully pushed down to lay across the couch and under his worst enemy.

Kaname's hands started instantly up Zeros shirt. Zero knew there was no playing around this time as Kaname slid his fingers across Zero's stomach. Zero let his hands slowly go to Kaname's neck. He wasn't sure how to go about this, but he'd at least give it a shot, he had after all given Kaname his word that he would see it through so the very least he could do was at least keep it and hopefully try to enjoy it even if just a little.

"I'm not waiting any longer." Kaname said as his fingers traced across Zero's lower abdomen and to his jeans..

"I doubted you would even let it go this long." Zero growled back, but made no move to stop Kaname, in fact he let his hand on Kaname's shoulder shift and slide around his neck. Zero at least wanted something to hold on to.

"I wouldn't have if it hadn't been for that little interruption." Kaname whispered as his fingers hesitated a moment at the button at Zero's jeans. He thought about it a moment before his hands went to his shirt unbuttoning it with ease. Zero watched him as he pale skin underneath was bared to him. He helped Kaname get the shirt off his shoulders and pulled from his arms to land on the floor.

"My my aren't we helpful today." Kaname said at Zero's ear as Zero's hands moved to Kaname's belt.

Zero let his silver eyes meet Kaname's but quickly looked back down to his task of Kaname's pants. He didn't want to get swept away by those eyes anytime soon.

"I don't think you'll really count me as yours unless, I put a little effort in to this." Zero said stoic as his fingers pried the button loose and unzipped the jeans.

"hmmm." Kaname seemed to purr as he buried his face in the crook of Zeros neck, His mouth stared to find its way around every inch of Zeros neck now. Zero was glad it was a five day weekend. He was certain Kaname had or was going to give him a hicky and he didn't want any one especially his fellow class mate seeing it. And thank god Yagari wasn't going to be around that would have made this oh so much more painful. Ha, if Yagari had been around he wouldn't be in this mess. What can he say? Zeros' good at screwing his own life up.

Zero pulled on the jeans slowly getting them off and dispensing them on the floor. He heard a quiet moan from Kaname. At Least one of them was enjoying this. Wasn't Kaname supposed to be in charge here I mean come on! Zero hooked his fingers at the hem of Kaname's boxers before pulling them down. He could feel Kaname's sharp breath at his neck as he did so. One of Kaname's hands went up to cup the curve of Zeros jaw line, he pulled his head over to meet Kaname's lips in a soft kiss along his cheek.

Zero shivered a little at the sensual touch. This was all meaning so much more to Kaname than it was to him—but no, that was wrong somehow. Somehow his was meaning something to him. Maybe not the complete and utter fulfillment that it was to Kaname, but it did mean something. He was forming a attachment to Kaname he could never ever go back on and never break and that scared him…more than he ever wanted to admit it scared him.

Kaname's other hand found its way down Zeros shirt and to the bared skin at his abdomen and slowly traced circles and spells in to the soft pale skin enticing Zero from the beginning and to start to finish he was sure. This was only the beginning of one long night.

Kaname took his hand from Zero's face and pushed himself up from laying across the teen to now on his hands and knees over him. Zero pulled in a breath to keep stead averting his eyes to Kaname's chest. The dark hair teen over him was completely naked. Completely bare in front of him. He'd never—never been in a situation like this. He'd never, not once looked at another guy naked. Not in the locker-rooms, the shower, nowhere, and now it was like he was suppose too, he really didn't know how to react now that it came down to it. Does he look? Was he allowed to look? He swallowed hard moving his hands to Kaname's chest and around to his neck and shoulders.

"Nervous?" Kaname asked softly. Zero looked up. Those magenta pools were so crystal clear this close, and so captivating. They intoxicated him. Stopped him almost like someone had just shot a drug in to his arm forcing him to want this! Shooting a magenta colored liquid in to his blood stream staining his perfectly white blood to this darker and more threatening color. It pound through his veins and snuffed out all other color, besides Magenta. Forcing him to really want what was happening, and more importantly really admit that this was all his fault…and he wasn't ashamed of that.

He swallowed before answering Kaname. "Yeah." His eyes fleeted over the expanses of Kaname's chest then back to his face.

Kaname smiled slightly, he slid his fingers to unbutton Zeros' jeans and slowly unzip them. He made one last flick of his eyes to Zero's before that flash of desire and his eyes looked down just ask his drug laced fingers slipped under the waist band of Zero's boxers.

Zero took in a shaky breath as Kaname continued to pull them down with the jeans. He pulled the jeans all the way off and pushed them to the end of the couch. Kaname unlike Zero wasn't afraid of what he saw there. Zero looked away from Kaname's face. If he had the capacity to blush then he more than would have done it. He felt Kaname's breath again. He felt those hands again as they traced spells again.

"Nah!" he let out as those fingers traced around and straight to the point.

"Are you okay?" Kaname asked, his fingers stopped as he looked up at the silver-haired boy under him.

Zero looked up at the ceiling trying to keep himself as clear headed as possible. "Let's just do it. Just do it, I'm fine, I just want to get it done."

"You sure?" Kaname asked. He sounded like he more didn't want him to be sure than anything.

"Yeah, we've got all night might as well just do it and start it all off."

"Alright" Kaname breathed, leaning down to Zero's chest, He placed a single kiss at the junction of Zero's collar bone.

He skipped the fingertips now completely taking hold of Zero's member.

"Oh god!" Zero hissed. The organ swelled slightly in Kaname's hand. Having a foreign hand touch him was invigorating. And with those long drug laced fingers. That magenta heroin felt like it was pulsing through him, felt like it was consuming him again. His hand slowly started to move and Zero closed his eyes. The feeling was amazing.

"Do you want me to--?" Kaname asked as he started to slide down Zero's body.

"No!" he choked out. Kaname was startled a little looking up at the boy. Zero opened his eyes looking down at him.

"I told you, just do it. I'm ready."

"Zero it's only been a few minutes—"

"I said," Zero hissed out and glared down at the darker haired man. He calmed a little and shakily took his hand from Kaname's shoulder threading it through dark strands. "I'll be fine."

"Give me at least a few more minutes Zero." Kaname said to him. "Please, it won't hurt as bad if you give me a few more minutes."

"Fine." Zero said letting his head all the way back and letting his eyes close. He tried to let himself relax. Tried to _get_ himself to relax is more like it. Zero needed to relax. He'd end up getting them both hurt if he didn't. He tried to concentrate on the moment. Let his neck relax holding his head still, he tried to let himself feel the cushions underneath his back and the soft skin of the man over him. Both of their legs were tangled at the end of the couch he could feel the warmth from Kaname's body radiating and even more than that he could feel its effect on him. The warmth it was causing in him and the feeling he almost felt like he needed Kaname. Like without his warmth he'd be almost incomplete. He felt like he needed more of Kaname. He wanted more, but he wouldn't admit it. No like everything else in this situation he wasn't going to admit anything.

Kaname started slowly as he saw Zero lay all the way back. Zero was doing the right thing, he needed to be relaxed. He was far too on edge now for this. Kaname slowly started to try pulling himself together. When he had first gotten this idea it wasn't suppose to be so hard, but it was getting harder.

Kaname gave another few strokes before he let his fingers leave Zero's member. He smiled the boy wasn't bad in the manhood department. He smiled even wider at that, not bad at all, would he ever tell Zero that though? Like hell! Kaname started to gently probe at Zeros entrance. He looked up at the person in question. Zero still had his head all the way back on the cushions. He looked ot be trying to breathe easy now. Kaname smiled again, he rather liked the way Zero's shirt looked on him. He'd never be able to see the white v-neck without thinking of this moment from now on.

Kaname inserted one finger now, stretching the tight entrance as he went. Zero gave a hushed hiss. Kaname leaned up kissing just under Zero's jaw line. The boy unexpectedly leaned in to the small touch. His silver eyes cracked open and those cool crystal pools focused on Kaname. This now this was exactly what Kaname had pictured. A moment like this, exactly like this. And now it was all worth it. All of it was worth it from here out, because he had got that bastard to look at him like that. He got that bastard to look at him like he was more than just a piece of shit scraped up off the ground, no this kid was finally looking at him with some respect. It was all worth it now.

He pushed a second finger in and the moment was lost.

"Ahhn!" Zero gritted out and his face contorted a little, his eye squeezed shut. Kaname smiled he was right they just had to do it. All feelings laid aside if they ever wanted to get past this stand still they had packed them sleeves in to. He didn't wait now, he forced in a third finger and started stretching immediately.

"Haaawww!" Zero let out and immediately curled. His fingers dug into Kaname's shoulder blades, his head tucked into the side of Kaname's neck as he gritted his teeth even harder against the pain.

"Shhh, sh sh sh relax, it'll hurt less." Kaname breathed into Zero's ear.

"I'm fine!" Zero hissed right back. Kaname smiled as he started to stretch even more fitting in another finger. Typical Zero, not one moment without a bite back comeback.

"Stop jerking around, Kaname, and fucking put it in!" Zero hissed again this time directly in his ear.

Kaname smiled, he was more than ready for that. "Then you need to sit back and relax." He shoved the boy down a second later and covered him pulling his fingers out. He wasted no time now guiding his man hood in.

"Raahhhh!" Zero hissed and raised his fist to his mouth trying to hold himself from getting louder. Kaname leaned over Zero as he made sure he was pushed all the way back. Then he cupped his hands up under Zero's knees and hauled him to himself, burring himself deep into the boy.

"Raahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Zero let out over his fist and slammed his head back. Kaname leaned down placing his hands on either side of Zeros head. He wanted to be directly over him for this. He smiled down at the silver-eyed beast and started to thrust.

"fuck!" Zero let out as Kaname started to go a little faster after a minute or so. "You bastard! You told me I'd enjoy this!!"

"I didn't tell you shit, you assumed you'd enjoy it. All I ever told you was that I would enjoy it." Kaname bit back and started to thrust a little hard. He didn't want to admit it, but Zero was right, if this wasn't enjoyable for him Kaname would be completely screwed over, that wasn't part of the plan. Zero had to enjoy it was what Kaname was at this moment working so hard to achieve would crumble. And of all things Kaname could not have that!

Kaname dug his knees under Zero and this time thrust up.

Zero's eye suddenly went wide. "Oh god." He whispered. It wasn't really to Kaname it was more to himself. Oh no of all people it wasn't to this faggot.

Kaname smiled down at Zero. It was a little smug as he hit Zero's prostate again. Zero glared up at him as he hit it repeatedly now. Kaname's smile just got wider though. "You enjoying yourself yet, Zero?"

Zero didn't answer as he tried to keep quiet. Kaname just kept smiling as he thrust harder in to him. He knew by now Zero wasn't going to scream anymore. Oh no the boy was to proud for that.

Kaname just kept smiling as he leaned down to the pale haired boy. He slid his arms around Zeros neck holding him close to him as he thrust, he could feel Zero slowly let his hand spread over his shoulders and slide shakily across his shoulders to the point he was holding Kaname just as close as Kaname was holding him. Kaname smiled still as he thrust in to the boy. With every thrust he could feel the friction between their two bodies. Friction that was having direct effects on Zero's member. Kaname pulled Zero even closer and thrust a little harder and a little faster.

"Kaname." Zero hissed at his ear. Kaname knew what he wanted. He had it too. It hadn't been long, but then again they both had been on the verge of this long before now. They had both wanted this long before even Kaname had started this little chase.

"Kaname!" Zero hissed now. His fingers dug in to Kaname's skin. Kaname felt Zero's entire body tense and jolt like an electric charge had been shot through it. He felt as the white ghto liquid was spilled across his and Zero's stomachs.

And that was it the warmth of that and the tightening of Zero's wall sent him over the edge. "Zero!" he whispered violently in to Zero's ear was all he let out.

A second later Zero collapsed back letting his arm hang over the side of the couch and laid back. Zero found he didn't have to concentrate on being relaxed now. It had just happened. Somehow, it had just happened now with no coaxing. He lay there across Kaname's couch, Kaname was spread over him still barely clinging to his sweaty skin. Zero looked down to see the entanglement of dark hair lying across his chest. Kaname had half lidded eyes that stared out at him two magenta pool lazily looking him straight in the eye. His hair cascades over his face and it didn't get any better as Kaname turned his head on Zero's chest to slowly let his eyes wander around the room.

Zero sighed and lay back. This was just the start of one long night.

_And that's if folks. Sorry about the delay, life got in the way and sorry about the delay this weekend. I got a mild obsession with a show called American Gangster. I really am a sucker for new movies like that. I worship things like that. American nobility in gangster form, old school is just awesome! Even the good guys, of our nobility, Marilyn Monroe, Frank Sinatra, Audrey Hepburn, all of them tee best at what they did. I love it. That elegance and charm that surround people like that! People who carried them self like someone should. They knew exactly who hey were and exactly what they wanted, and they just took it! Its awesome!_

_But now that I've gave you my lame excuse I say adieu! Next Chapter may be a couple weeks or so but It'll come._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sup! Here is your next fantastic chapter written by yours truly. _

Cross High 6

Zero watched as the sun started to set through the blinds in Kaname's large living room windows. They were shut—thank god—but Zero could still see small rays of light leaking through the cracks as the sun started it's decent for past the horizon line. Zero looked down at the man still resting on his chest. Kaname had shifted his body off of Zeros to lie on his side next to him. Zero looked at the clock on the mantle. It had been a good hour since Kaname had fallen asleep. Zero sucked in a breath and decided now was probably better than latter. He slowly and carefully slid off the couch placing Kaname's hand on the cushions. The hand had previously been wrapped around Zero's torso. Zero crept as quietly as possible retrieving his jeans form the floor. He noticed his boxers and pulled them on before sliding thee jeans over them. He left them unbuttoned as he started the search for his socks.

As he shuffled as softly as he could around the couch a hand suddenly grasped his. Zero froze. He knew who it was. He gritted his teeth. He wasn't prolonging this humiliation. He pulled his hand out of Kaname's grasp and continued looking for his socks. He frowned as he stumbled over his shoes. Well at least one article of clothing down.

Kaname sat up not speaking. Zero heard his soft breath now, but he ignored it. That breath, it had been on his neck, his chest and how it had hitched when they both—he shook his head slightly. Now was the time to just forget what had just happened.

Zero froze slightly again as Kaname stood. He took in a breath and kept to trying to find his things.

"Zero." Kaname said. His voice seemed to slice in to Zeros flesh as he uttered his name. Part of him wanted him to say his name a million more times, and yet he never wanted to hear his name again from this man.

Kaname slowly approached the boy avoiding his gaze intently. Kaname would be noticed if he had to force Zero to notice him. The boy didn't answer him over then next few seconds.

Zero looked to the ground as he knew that Kaname was standing in front of him. He looked to the ground intently as there really was something there to look at other then the expensive rug he and Kaname were standing on.

"Zero." Kaname soothed as he raised his hand to caress Zeros face.

"Its over!" Zero hissed and smacked Kaname's hand away. He still didn't' look up as he pressed past the darker haired.

Kaname turned around watching the pale haired boy as he finally found one sock, snatching it up off the floor. He stepped forward.

"Ka—" Zero started but stopped as the man wrapped his arms around him from behind. As the light drained from the room he felt like the energy to move out of Kaname's warm embrace drain as well. His brow furrowed at that. Kaname turned in to Zero nuzzling at his neck. His arms constricted slightly pulling Zero closer, pressing his back to Kaname's chest. The soft fabric of Zeros shirt tingles slightly against Kaname's bare chest. Kaname smiled and sneaked his hand up Zeros' shirt. He let his fingers slid over Zero's pale skin. He nuzzled his face closer to Zero's neck. Kaname lightly kissed the tattoo at Zero's neck.

"I never noticed this was here before… when did you get it?" He spoke softly in Zero's ear.

That snapped Zero out of it.

"Get off!" He ordered pulling Kaname's hand out of his shirt and pushing him away. Zero swiftly went in search of his second sock. "Its over Kaname, you got what you wanted." He hissed as he did so.

Kaname just watched him for a moment before the words finally seemed to register in his head. "What I wanted?"He repeated.

"Yeah you banged me and now you break up with her and we all live happily ever after." Zero grunted in answer.

Kaname just stared at the boy for a moment before he answered. He quickly walked to the boy. Zero's head snapped up as Kaname very forcefully grabbed hold of his wrist. He finally caught a look in to those magenta coated eyes. It was there again. That power. That power of pure control. Zero tried stepping back twisting his wrist out of Kaname's hand. Kaname was read though as he in turn twisted Zeros wrist the opposite way.

"Ahhh!" Zero let out as pain erupted in his arm. "Kaname—" he hissed.

"If I broke your wrist what would happen Zero?"

Zero just gritted his teeth his other hand going to Kaname's trying to pry his fingers off.

"What would happen?" Kaname hissed, twisting just a little more.

"Ahhhnn!" Zero let out he finally looked up in to those eyes. Kaname looked full of pure conviction. Zero was gasping for air slightly. Kaname knew exactly what would happen, why the hell was he asking?

"Zero—" the violent hiss persuaded Zero this time.

"I couldn't play." Zero gasped.

"Excuse me? A little louder please." He gave a slight threatening tug ot Zeros wrist. Just enough ot make a point. Bend it much farther and he' accidentally break it. and that didn't fit inot his plans at all.

"I couldn't play!" Zero hissed at him.

"Play what? I don't recall if you're on the chest club or not." Kaname\ scorned him more. Zero knew what Kaname was doing. Making a point and quite clearly. It was short and simple. I own you.

"Basketball." Zero said, unwilling ly giving in.

"Exactly." Kaname answered. His changed then. The color was still shockingly the same as entire face seemed to change slightly. This expression was so much darker. It very legitimately scared Zero. This man had already proven the lengths he would go to, to get what he wanted.

"You know, Zero, you promised me all night."

Zero watched the darker haired cautiously. He indeed had but that didn't mean he exactly wanted to give him that. That's why he had tried to leave. When he thought he still might be able too.

"I think I really do want all night." Kaname said still wearing the same expression. He released Zero's hand and Zero quickly pulled it to his chest taking several steps from Kaname. He rubbed his wrist with his other hand eying the darker haired boy cautiously.

Kaname stared back at him, before he simply turned. He was wearing nothing but jeans and that even Zero wondered when he had managed to put on.

"Come on." Kaname ordered over his shoulder. '

Zero glared. He wasn't Kaname's dog. "Go to hell."

Kaname stopped. He looked over his shoulder and Zero froze again. He knew in a second as the glare of those eyes seemed to intensify a thousand times worse than ever before that he was in trouble. He barely had time to move before Kaname was on him. His fist twisted in Zero v-neck and Zero was jerked in to following Kaname. He swallowed hard as Kaname practically dragged him up the stairs. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he was sure it wasn't going to be anything good.

Zero landed on the bed with a slight 'umfh' noise and simple watched Kaname over him. It didn't take Kaname long to pull the white v –neck up and over Zeros head throwing the clothing on to the floor. Zero was thrust down flat on his back before swiftly flipped on to his stomach.

Kaname stopped then. Zero was shaking ever so slightly under the man. This was worse than before and he could only think how it wasn't going to get any better.

"I love you, Zero." Kaname suddenly said as he leaned down placing a kiss between the boy's shoulder blades.

"I would expect a response, but I don't think I'll get one, and beyond that I'm not seeking your love tonight." Kaname swiftly thrust his hand down Zero's jeans. Zero choked back his response burring his face in Kaname's pillow. Kaname's long tongue ran over the spot he had previously pressed his lips too.

"I don't think I'm going to get through tot you any other way." He pulled Zero pu on to his hands and knees under him. He reached his free hand around Zero and slowly unzipped Zero's jeans.

"Just remember I love you." Kaname whispered down to Zero. Zero turned to look back at Kaname but he didn't have time.

Kaname forced his nails in to Zero's member.

_And we will stop there. You people better love me, I have finals next week and I'm writing this instead of studding! Well and Facebooking—but that doesn't count since its Facebook, and Facebook is just essential for life period. _


	7. Chapter 7

_I know, I know it has been ages but I didn't update a thing last week so I decided to update like three stories this week to make up and this one since it has been so long was at the top of my list. _

_P.s. Reviewer of the Week is Wolf of Yaoi!_

_I had a very brief message sesh with this boy, but have officially decided he is simply awesome!_

Cross High

Chapter 7

6/11/2010 10:50 PM

Zero hissed, but was completely unable to move under the man, as Kaname started to slowly crawl directly over Zero. Zero gritted his teeth and hissed again as Kaname dug his nails in deeper to Zero's skin. He looked down at the pillow growling silently. Kaname was really starting to get on his nerves now. How was he supposed to get himself out of this situation?

Kaname cooed soft commands at his ear, telling Zero to drop down to his elbows. He wanted to punch the guy right in the mouth, but with his most precious organ in said guys hand it was not a very enticing thought. Kaname shifted slightly over Zero loosening his grip so his nails were no longer digging in to Zero's manhood. Zero smiled.

Kaname adjusted balancing over Zero as he tried unbuttoning his own jeans. He didn't want to let go of Zero to do it, for fear the boy might retaliate.

"Hey Kaname?" Zero asked. Kaname looked up, but it was already too late. Zero's elbow caught him full in the face, knocking him back and ripping away from Zero. Before Kaname could even register what had happened Zero whirled his foot catching on to Kaname's head and slamming the man to the floor.

"Bastard." Zero hissed as he swiftly got up and off the bed. He walked to the door reached out his hand to the door knob—Kaname's hand slammed on to the door, holding it very solidly shut. Zero whirled ready to punch the man again, but this time got a surprise of his own. Kaname's other hand thrust straight for Zero's throat and he slammed the boy against the door. Zero smiled and let out a chuckle as his hands went to try to break the steel strong grip.

"What's so damn funny?" Kaname snarled. Pushing the boy farther back into the wood of the door.

Zero smiled again, "It's just I've given you one black eye, it just sort of comical that I'm giving you another!" His fist cocked back and slammed straight in to Kaname's thus far unharmed eye. Kaname hissed at the contact but to Zero's dismay kept his balance this time, and more importantly his grip. Zero's eyes instantly went wide as Kaname's hand constricted blocking Zero's ability to breath now. Kaname turned back to Zero his face quite clear was going to be sporting some nasty bruising in the morning, and he was not very happy of the fact. Zero gasped for air as he tried ripping at Kaname's hand, then suddenly Kaname pulled Zero from the door just to slam him, very hard, right back against it. Between the pain that shot through his spine and the lack of air, Zero was flat out in panic.

"Where the hell, did you think you were going?" Kaname hissed. He didn't wait for an answer though as he continued. "This is my night!"

He released a bit on Zero's throat and Zero gasped sucking in as much air as possible.

"Answer me!" Kaname snarled. Zero started but did as ordered. He'd never pegged Kaname as particularly strong, but he was swiftly proving Zero wrong. Yeah, Zero might have been able to take him but Kaname had two factors on his side. One, he was outrageously angry with Zero. Zero knew he may be thinking clearer, but the two had gotten to the point of fighting, yet again and Kaname had already proven that he could take Zero on strength for strength, but with him mad, he would stop watching that strength and Zero might end up seriously hurt. Second, Kaname had a cause. Zero wasn't sure if he could believe Kaname was really in love with him or not, but Kaname seemed convinced enough and that was just like oil on the fire in this situation. Zero was screwed and he feared that in a few moments he would be quite literally.

"I was trying to leave." Zero sputtered out.

Kaname snarled at him again. "Oh you're not leaving Zero. You promised me the whole night, and if I have to take it by force I will." Kaname let his hand down from Zero's throat and instead placed it on the door, so that now both his palms were on either side of Zero's head. Zero glanced at it, briefly. He thought about taking a risk and trying to get out again, but he quickly decided against it. He was no more prepared for what might come than Kaname had said he was. Kaname had been right, There wasn't a chance in hell that Zero would tell a soul living or dead that this had happened. And he'd still have to retrieve half of his cloths before fighting his way out. No there was no escape now, unless he wanted Kaname and himself the talk of the neighborhood.

"We already did it!" Zero exclaimed. "What more do you want from me?" Zero said getting back at least a little more power to pump into his voice.

"I don't want anything from you!" Kaname hissed violently as his fist shot down to dig in to Zeros skin at his neck and slammed him up against the door again. Zero hissed and groaned at the pain. If this was Kaname mad he doubted that Kaname would always be getting his way. That and Kaname would make a spectacular mob boss.

"All right!" Zero choked out. "What do you want then?" he said the last in what he thought was a subdued and submissive voice if not slightly pleading. Because in fact he was to an extent. He wanted to know exactly what Kaname wanted, so he could simply give it to him and be done with it all ready!

Zero pulled his head up to look in to Kaname's eyes, waiting for an answer. Kaname's face softened as those silver eyes made contact with his magenta ones.

"Zero, all I want is you."

Zero's eyes went wide. Sure he'd wanted him to stay the night and he'd told him he'd loved him and all but this was the last thing he expected. Kaname was actually for once acting like a human being. And it suddenly made sense. The mind games, the surprise attacks, the ambush, the whole reason he was here. Kaname had simply been acting like a frustrated human being. Zero paled a little and looked to the floor again.

"How do you know that what you really want?" he asked.

Kaname snorted. "Well it sure as hell isn't for the sex."

Zero glared up at him. He opened his mouth to give a sharp remark, but was silenced as Kaname laid his fingers across Zero's lips.

"Because I've been in the same grade as you since I lived here. I've been in almost all the same classes and caught every glimpse of you I could. When I was younger I thought I was simply jealous of you and as I grew older I hated you for how you tortured me. You haunted my dreams and stole my breath simply by walking past me. And I hated that you didn't notice me! So I simply tried stealing any and everything I could from you. If I couldn't be the one to make you happy than I would be the one to make you miserable."

Zero pulled his head away from Kaname's hands and continued to glare up at him.

"That is infatuation! That's not love, at least not anything healthy." Zero hissed , challenging Kaname in the same right. If the guy really loved him he'd have to do better than a crush lasting more than a year.

Kaname smiled at him. His thumb tracing across Zero's cheek. "I think it did simply start that way you know. When I came to realize my sexuality you were all too convenient to place my affections on. But I've grown since then Zero and now I realize, that yes other men are attractive to me, but I don't give a damn about how most of them feel about me except for you. I want you to feel something for me, in fact I will settle for nothing less than feelings so strong you can barely fight them. I don't even care if it is loathing so unimaginable you tear me limb from limb, just so long as I know there is feelings in you for me. And Healthy? Well, I don't think that my feelings for you have ever been very healthy."

Kaname let his whole hand now trace up to caress Zero's cheek.

Zero looked down not turning away from the touch. He knew what that was like. He knew what wanting someone to feel something for you so bad you couldn't stand it was like. He felt it for Yuuki a very long time ago. But now? He didn't know what he felt now.

"If I told you I hated you would that make you stop?" Zero asked.

Kaname chuckled lightly. "No probably not."

"I still hate you though." Zero snarled.

"I know."

"Well?" Zero hissed.

Kaname leaned in nuzzling at Zero's neck again. "Well what?" his voice had slowly returned to that ever polite voice of a noble or some shit like that. Kaname would have been a perfect mafia member for sure, especially with control like that.

"You said you wanted me to hate you! You said that would be enough!"

Kaname kissed the skin at Zero's neck, before smiling and answering. "No Zero hating me isn't enough, because you see I want you to feel so strong about me you have no choice but to act on it, and if you simply hate me than that will slowly go away with time and then I'm stuck at square one again."

Zero growled. "Is that what this whole thing was about? Getting me to feel something for you!"

Kaname smiled. "Yes actually."

Zero shook his head. He looked to the ground again as he answered.

"You are some piece of work you know that. You get my head all in knots every few seconds and I can't ever seem to set it back straight again! " he huffed out a sigh. "Fine! I'll give you the rest of the night like I promised!" he let Kaname slowly pull him in to his arms.

Kaname's smile widened as he accepted Zero. "You won't regret it." he whispered softly.

_SO now I have a question to you guys. Do you want another lemon already or do I skip it and go on with the chapter? __ Tell me what you think! Cheerio!_

_Oh and side note uhm I had a friend ask me about in this story what Zero was considered when it came to sexuality, well if you look ad psychology there is degrees of attraction, there is no gay or not gay its a lot of gray area and well Kaname is like at the very gay end and Zero is leaning towards it but still attracted to So you could say that Zero's a bit bi leaning towards gay. Kaname is just gay. Period. Yuuki. So tada!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Everybody!_

_So if you don't know I really never have the slightest idea where I'm going. I always plan a beginning and an end…any more than that and well I just sort of wing it, like a lot. :D __big cheesy smile. What can I say I like it when my characters surprise me! Anyway I'm glad so many people like, especially in my lack of long-term skills, so yeah sorry it's been so long and I really love the reviews!_

* * *

Cross High

Chapter 8

Silver and Gold

6/13/2010 5:42 PM

Kaname's hand felt good as it rubbed across his shoulder. The light spilled into the room through the thin curtain staining the room in a soft golden light of the morning. Zero sighed into his pillow. Morning had been well not long before. It had also been well… an inconvenience. More of its existence was the trouble. It shouldn't have found him there in Kaname's room curled up under the cotton covers where he had spent the whole night, which he had also spent, curled up under the cotton sheets. The perpetrator of the whole event presented himself; Kaname moved closer his breath danced across Zeros skin. That awful cursed breath! It should be acid based for how it seemed to bring only more and more trouble. It burned through Zero bringing him to situations exactly as horrible as the ones he was in at this very moment. Zero turned more into the pillow. He wasn't sure if he was ridiculously embarrassed or if he was absolutely insatiably furious! The night before had been well…unforgettable. Everything Kaname had promised. And still even more! Somehow the bastard had wrangled him into staying this morning. That horrid morning. He had wanted to leave. He should have left! But he didn't and now he was lying on his side trying to suffocate himself with Kaname's pillow and wishing he wasn't even there! All of this belonged to that bug-eyed faggot! If it wasn't for his cursed eyes and his perfect flattery and well sometimes insane, but always, effective methods!

Oh and that freak was curled so close up around him he wasn't sure which limbs were his and which were Kaname's and the worst of it was. besides all the little things like being so wrapped up in his sheets and having his cloths scattered all over his floor and knowing he had spent all night with that impossible freak! It was that right this second Zero knew that faggot was smiling. He knew that perfect and completely charming smile was plastered out on his face.

Kaname slid closer tugging Zero's waist closer to his own…Zero wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug smile right off his face…preferably with a chainsaw! But unfortunately with that option out of the question, he simply prayed for asphyxiation.

* * *

Zero had to concentrate on his breathing as he slowly crawled onto Kaname's bed. The room was incredibly dark, that he was very thankful for. It hopefully hid the fact he was shivering so hard he could barely keep on his hands and knees. He felt like his whole body was strung up, like a bow! So taunt and stiff he felt he would soon snap in two. He stopped as he felt Kaname was over him. He slowly let himself down on the bed. He felt Kaname's hand slide up his back. He sucked in another full breath trying to stay calm. The first time the two of the them had done it Zero was thinking 'okay, get it over with, then I get out' now it was—well he wasn't sure what he was doing now. He wasn't even sure of what exactly he was thinking. He had made a deal, but it didn't feel like a deal now. Now that Kaname had well…confessed? He wasn't sure if that was the right word. The point it wasn't just a deal anymore. Kaname had made it very clear it wouldn't end here. That lying queer!

But then again what was he suppose to do now? Kaname had made it even clearer that Zero was not leaving here until morning. So Zero had ended up staying. At the moment he knew he wasn't regretting it, especially after a brand of healthy threats he had gotten just a few moments before. What he was worried about was later… then he knew he'd regret this.

He heard a chuckle above him.

"What?" he had meant to growl it out at him but it had come out as more of a squeak.

"I thought you were nervous for the first round. But now you're even shivering?" Kaname leaned down to press his lips to the back of Zero's neck. "Really, Zero, do I have that much of an effect on you?"

Zero wasn't sure what to say to that. He lay there for a moment. He couldn't think of anything to really say. He wanted to look up at the man but he stifled the want deciding on something to say instead.

"This will be nothing like last time will it?"

He heard Kaname chuckle again still leaning down his lips pressing repeatedly to Zero's shoulder. "No, Zero, this is going to be nothing like last time."

* * *

Zero lay with his face buried so deep in to Kaname's pillow if he pressed any deeper his forehead would touch the floor possibly. Kaname in contrast was next to him his arms tugged around the teenagers waist he smiled at him, his head rested against his shoulder blade. Kaname was euphoric at this position. Elation over this whole situation was more like it. The dark haired boy looked up watching Zero as the boy fisted his hands in the pillow he was working on trying to smother himself with. Kaname chuckled a bit at him. He turned and looked back at the window the golden light spilling in to the room through the blinds was perfect for the situation absolutely perfect for it. Like a reflection of what Kaname had worked so hard for and now it was all here in his room. He had thought the night before had been amazing but this was truly amazing.

Kaname looked back to Zero. He let his hand run up his spine and to that pale soft hair. He laced his fingers through it enjoying the soft strands pulling against his fingers. He smiled as he did. The fine thin wisps of hair were so unlike his, but in the light they had almost a sheen to every strand. He looked to the window again. Like silver and gold. He rather liked that Idea the idea of a morning made of Silver and Gold. Kaname let his gaze wander back to Zero.

He pulled his hands from Zero's hair before he cupped his palm over Zero's head and tugged at it to get him to turn to him. His other hand went to Zeros shoulder tugging him to turn also. Zero responded turning on his side. Kaname smiled at 6he stone cold expression on the boys face. Those silver eyes stared straight ahead. He barely acknowledged that there was another presence in the room let alone whom that presence belonged too. Kaname let his hand curl around Zeros shoulder and his other tangle in his hair. Then he leaned down resting his chin on Zero's shoulder and simply watched him.

His mind wandered through thoughts as he watched the unyielding boy. He would have loved to claim that he had planned every moment of this down to the seconds he was spending now. The truth was he never planned on this. Well at least not at this moment. He hadn't planned anything like this moment. He had simply made sure that they would get too this point but well now he wasn't sure what was supposed to happen, and for once he didn't care. He brushed the long silver pale strands out of Zero's eyes. This moment was worth all the confusion. He'd deal with the world later but now he only wanted to deal with one thing and that was a 17 year old boy that he was tangled up with at this very instance. This one very blissful instance.

For the first time all morning Zero's eyes moved slowly to focus on Kaname.

"Hey." Kaname breathed

Zero's eyes turned back to the room. Kaname chuckled lightly. He ran his knuckles across Zero's fair colored cheek.

"I still hate you." Zero whispered.

Kaname climbed half way over Zero smiling before he leaned down and whispered himself. "I know." Then he lightly pressed his lips to that porcelain cheek.

* * *

Zero groaned as Kaname devoured the skin at his neck. Gritting his teeth he turned his face down to the mattress. Kaname ground down in to him. He was a lot more fierce than he had been the first time. This time now less asking of him and now was simply demanding. Forcing Zero to bend to his will. Kaname ground down harder, making Zero groan a bit louder from the pressure. The two had reduced their clothing to nothing but boxers. But as their situations became more apparent that wasn't hiding much either. Zero could feel Kaname grinding into him. Only the thin clothing was holding them back from the actual act.

Kaname's Lips traveled across Zero's skin. Zero would almost swear that he could hear the man purring. It was becoming more and more apparent who exactly was in control. Not that Zero hadn't known all along, now it was just obvious. Defeat subsequently was the last thing on his mind though.

Kaname shoved Zero down on to the mattress hard, Zero gritted his teeth his hand fisted in the first thing he could find, a pillow off to the side. He could feel the warm tingle of Kaname's breath tracing his spinal cord. He squeezed his eyes shut sure that what he was about to happen was nothing to what had happened to him. He shivered suddenly. A slight breeze coming through the window was stopping them both. Zero could feel the cool air stopping them both. Upon instinct he looked to the open window. His eyes widening as he caught the sight before him. The white rimed window was half way open or there abouts. The night air was drifting in through it. The thin white curtains drifted with the wind like ghosts in the pale dim light from the stars. The ghost's themselves seemed to shiver with the cold air and started to dance. zero watched fascinated as the two ghosts seemed to dance together, elegant almost in their slow flowing movements. They were perfect for each other really knowing each other's steps before they took them themselves. It was most certainly a dance for none but the most adept. His eyes followed the movements with great intent.

Abruptly his eyes flashed though as Kaname started to move off him to the window. The darker haired teen moved over him to the illuminated window, his bare feet touching down on the white carpet. Zero was fascinated further and the pale light touched the teens face and seemed to have the same effect on it as it did the wispy curtains. In that light those same cruel and controlling eyes changed. They shifted, changed completely and now surprised Zero to even look at them. Cruel turned to compassion and controlling to depth in those few scant seconds Zero focused on their magenta color, that was now somehow cooled. Kaname slide his other foot from the bed to hit the floor Abruptly bringing Zero back.

"No!" He said far more sharply than he had intended. His hand snatched Kaname's from the air. "Don't." he said a little less fervent, realizing how strange he must sound to the other teen.

"I was just going to close the window—" Kaname started, as if he felt there wasn't much cause for him to need to explain his actions.

"I know." Zero stopped him. He looked to Kaname's hand before back to his face.

"It's cold, Zero."Kaname continued this time.

"No, its fine, really." Zero said looking to the ghost of cloth again. they still danced lightly through the pale light.

"Zero," Kaname said turning to the window. "You're shivering, we're not leaving it open—"

"No!" Zero panicked a little, grabbing at Kaname's hand trying to hold him back.

"Zero!" Kaname said sharp surprised and a bit panicked himself. He turned back to Zero his eyes searching Zero's.

Zero looked to the window, the two ghost stepped slowly with each other, flowing, no leader, no follower, just a matchless dance of equals. He flashed his eyes back up to look in to Kaname's' eyes.

"If I'm shivering fix it." he said trying to shove the words out of his mouth before he would stop himself from saying them.

Kaname's eyes softened at he stepped slightly back to the bed. "Zero." it was a whisper this time.

Zero pulled Kaname's hand back to the bed pulling him down with it. Kaname let himself be pulled to the bed. Zero turned pulling Kaname down far enough to hook his other hand around his neck. He laced his hand through the dark strands pulling Kaname to him to meet his lips. He released Kaname's hand, abandoning it to run his fingers along his cheek. Kaname reacted instantly pushing the two of them to the bed, and opening completely to the kiss Zero offered to him. Kaname seemed to collapse in to the kiss, pulling his arms tight around Zero's shoulders. Kaname snatched at the opportunity Zero was giving him and the willingness he was finally showing. Zero himself pulled himself a little closer.

A moment later Zero broke the kiss. Kaname didn't protest burring his face in the curve of Zero's shoulder. He pulled at Zero to get him under him. Zero turned to the window his eyes tracing over the scene he'd become fascinated with. The ghosts were still there dancing along with the small breeze pushing them into their dance. they matched each other perfectly fluttering wisp-like in nature as the wind tossed them together. They complimented each other and welcomed each other's movements.

The clouds outside of the window shifted and Zero felt himself smiling as the moon shone in through the window. The entire room lit up with the pale silvery shimmers through the thin curtains tossed with the breeze. Zero pulled his arms a little tighter around Kaname's neck as he watched the small phenomenon through the window. The silver light stretched across the floor and reached the bed shining and shimmering across the two figure tucked so close together around each other. The light un like the sun only showed the bear minimums nothing more, but that was enough to reveal the scene the two were caught up in.

"Zero." Kaname said pulling Zero from his thoughts. Kaname had said his name like a call but more like a plea.

Zero turned to Kaname. The man had backed up several inches to look at Zero.

"Yes?" Zero inquired as his silver gaze, now striking in the silver laced light met Kaname's cooled magenta gaze. The two stayed there for a moment looking at each other. More than looking, finely seeing each other was more like it. Both of them finally looking at each other in agreement, with each other, or more of an agreement of what each other was as a persona and being content with that.

"You're mine!" Kaname whispered like it was an order, shattering the moment in to small shimmering diamonds as he pulled Zero to him meeting their lips before he shoved the boy to the mattress harshly.

Zero's eyes went wide at Kaname's actions. He smiled in to the kiss despite and simply pulled his arms around Kaname's neck as the teen pushed him down flat to the bed. Kaname's hands shoved at Zero's boxers. Zero kissed up in to the teen still though not stopping till he felt a cold touch. He broke the kiss with a loud groan.

"You're mine." Kaname repeated. This time pulling at Zero at the same time making the boy moan.

"Zero!" Kaname hissed.

Zero looked up. "I know." He said softly. Kaname's unoccupied hand curved around the back of Zeros neck forcing the boy to look straight at him. Zero wasn't looking anywhere else now though.

"I won't be letting you forget it." Kaname replied pulling himself farther over Zero and pulling the boy closer to him. The two's foreheads were almost touching now.

Zero watched Kaname. He really didn't have a choice the teen was taking up his entire field of vision. He had nowhere else to look.

"You really don't think I haven't realized that?" Zero said.

"I'm just making myself perfectly clear before we do this." Kaname countered. He moved his occupied hand slowly up and down as he finished, putting emphasis on what he was planning on doing.

Zero tilted his head forward touching their foreheads, but he glanced down before meeting Kaname's eyes again. "Just promise me you're not lying to me." he said.

Kaname broke the space between them with a gentle kiss before whispering, "I promise."

"Alright." Zero said in reply.

Kaname slowly started to speed up his hand a little. "Would you hold me too it at all?"

Zero waited a moment thinking before he answered. "I don't know how I ever could."

Kaname brushed his knuckles lightly up Zero's face. He looked down to his moderately pumping fist. The two were more than ready by now to continue. He swiftly acted then getting to his hands and knees. Zero groaned quietly as his hand left his most sensitive organ. Zero barely had time to be disappointed as Kaname flipped him, before pulling him up to meet him. Kaname himself only took a few seconds to slip out of his boxers. He smiled at Zeros moan s he lightly rubbed against him.

"I won't make you worry about it, then." Kaname whispered at Zero's ear. Then he gave a single kiss at Zero's neck and reached down to Zero's entrance.

* * *

The window had been shut at some point in time. Zero had no idea when exactly but as Kaname pulled him to look at him he had noticed it. It didn't bother him now. The dance the curtains had performed the night before was over. It had been something only important in the moment and now that the moment was over he didn't feel the need any longer. He kept his eyes down as Kaname pulled Zero closer.

"Should we try it again?" Kaname whispered suddenly at his ear.

"Kaname!" Zero growled into the sheets. He would have thought the man knew better by now. He was sore enough anyway.

He heard a blissful chuckle before and arm reached around his field of vision and pulled him straight to Kaname. Kaname's mouth was now right at Zero's ear. His warm breath that had been one of the define characteristics of the night danced now down Zero's neck.

"Alright, how about a shower then?" that same voice spoke. It had sounded so different the night before. It was lighter now, less intense. Like a heaviness had been lifted from Kaname and now he was almost cheerful. In fact as Zero thought on it he was in his own way.

Zero on the other hand was intent not to change. The night before had been…changing to say the least, but now it was over, he had to get back to normal and he was going to do it. He had no choice. With in the very day he would have to return home. He would have to start going on like nothing had happened…and more importantly like nothing had happened that he had consented too. They would have to go back ot the real world and they would have to do it soon. He needed to be able to do that. He wanted to be able to do that…he knew though.. there was no taking what they had done back now. He couldn't go back, he simply had to go on and Kaname had made it clear that he was good as claimed, but what about anything more? Neither of them could let a soul know what had happened in this room.. neither of them wanted a soul to know what had happened in this room.

"Whatever." He growled and buried himself in Kaname's chest, pulling an arm around the man, and himself deeper in to Kaname's embrace.

Kaname smiled looking down at the contradictory boy. With his voice he tried pushing him away but with his body he pulled himself deeper. The teen was so deep now Kaname himself might have trouble stopping him. He knew he would have trouble even stopping himself. That might be the hardest part. He would want to touch him… he would want to touch him in public even. He would have to force himself to not.

Kaname quickly forced those thoughts away though as he lifted slowly from the bed half taking Zero with him.

"Come on, my bathrooms just in here." He directed as he stood form the bed. He turned to the bathroom holding Zero's hand firmly pulling the teen with him.

Kaname didn't have any other option now. When the time came he would pick Zero. He'd promised he would. He knew this coudlnt' stay a secret, he just hoped they had enough time to get their lives in order before it was flung out of control.

* * *

"NUHHHH!" Zero screamed. He hissed and sputtered at the pain. It was shooting through him. Screw whatever the two had said to each other done, he was hating his decision now. What ever made him willing to endure pain like this? He was an Idiot! Who would go through this kind of torture willingly not just once but twice now!

"shhh." Kaname tried comforting at his ear. Leaning over the boy in the dark room. He had thought he would have been already stretched plenty enough. Zero had quite apparently tightened up since then. Kaname had not expected it in the least. Zero was no longer moaning in pleasure exactly. "It'll be fine, calm down."

"It hurts!" Zero hissed. He was panting hard his fists in the sheets and his body shaking. "I thought you told me this would get easier!" he hissed.

Kaname cued at his ear trying to move as slow as possible. They had tried fast already, Zero had only gotten louder and the screaming had gotten more pained.

"I know, it's okay though."

"Anhhhh!" Zero let out again as Kaname slide slowly back in. he breathed hard for a moment before catching his breath he spoke. "How about we switch places, then you can tell me it'll be okay."

Kaname rocked back out again. "shhh, Zero. Have you forgotten already? It gets better."

Zero groaned painfully and bit down on to the pillow in front of him. Zero breathed heavy for a few more seconds before he finally answered.

"It gets better once you hit it!" Zero snarled and cleaned up again. "So far you have yet to come close."

"Zero." Kaname hissed over him, his hands at Zero waist tightening.

"You're the one that told me I'd enjoy this!" Zero snarled more violently now. He placed his hands at eh top of Kaname's mattress pulling himself forward and away from Kaname.

Zero!" Kaname hissed quieter but razor sharp now.

Zero continued. "You wanted me Kaname not the other way around!"

"Zero, please." It wasn't a request, as Kaname spoke it.

"I—"

"Zero!: Kaname snarled and slammed forward as hard as he could. He stopped the second he figured out what he had just done. His eyes wide he froze. His hands started shaking as he reached up Zeros slender heaving back. The fact of what he had just done replayed in hid head. Yeah the two had beat each other up on a regular basis but this had felt out of line. If he'd hurt the teen under him he had no idea what he would do. He couldn't hurt Zero! He couldn't hurt him at least right now.. he already hurt the boy. They fought like cats and dogs. It was expected this had simply been… different.

"Uhn…" Zero let out softly.

Kaname's eyes darted forward as he leaned down, preparing to pull out. "Zero?" he asked shakily.

"Do it again." Zero said. His voice was much different now. Shaky but not like before it was breathless and desperate but not like before now it was breathless for a completely different reason.

"I—" Kaname started

"Do it again!" Zero demanded.

"Fine." Kaname hissed. He rocked in to Zero just as hard again. His movements were accompanied again with a softer moan. Kaname smiled as he pulled Zero too him starting a rhythm. Content to know the boy was lost in him movements again.

Zero moaned louder and louder as Kaname started in to him harder than ever. He growled as he started to move his hand down. His hand was quickly pinned by Kaname. The two were out of breath and very close. Zero tried turning back to growl at him but he was abruptly forced up on to his knees. Kaname slipped his hand around Zero's shoulder and up to cover his mouth hushing his protests.

Kaname then simply leaned his head against Zeros. Content to finish as they were. Zero breathing was just as deep as Kaname's breathing. Their bodies shuddered against each other with every breath they pulled in. Kaname was amazed at how in unison the two were. He never stopped the deep thrusting as he went along. Resting his head against Zero's shoulder he was feeling perfect hearing the boys heartbeat increase with his own. He could feel his warmth and taste his salty sweat slicked skin.

Zero gave out a whimper moan and pulled his hand down to his member. Kaname smiled, he couldn't blame him he himself was very close to the edge of a climax. All the same Kaname released Zero's mouth to pul both of Zero's hands away from stroking. Zero let out a pined whimper. Kaname pinned Zero's hand behind his back using one hand he held them there as he replaced his hand over Zero's mouth.

"shhh. It's alright. I'll handle it." Kaname comforted as Zero whimpered more demanding this time. Kaname smiled and continued to thrust deep and hard. The dark Haired teen was very close to Cumming.

Zero pulled back on Kaname's hand he pulled his head back to Kaname's, trying ot burry his face in the side of Kaname's neck. Kaname complied and let his hand slide down to the boys neck. He nuzzled at Zero lovingly as he continued.

"Kaname." Zero whimpered, pleading.

"Mhnmmm." Was all Kaname could manage. He thrust faster, erratic now. Then it hit. He pulled Zero as close as possible and slammed himself as far in as he could get moaning loud as his seed filled the teen in his arms. He groaned and nuzzled at Zero more letting the orgasm ripple through him. a few moments passed as he pushed the boy down to the mattress and lazily stretched over him, enjoying the feeling of his soft pale skin.

He finally came to himself opening his eyes and he noticed Zero struggling with his hands. He chuckled softly before flipping the teen.

Zero's hands were to the swollen organ in half a second.

Kaname pried them away. "Calm down."

Zero was panting still his eyes half lidded he was staring down at Kaname with malice. Kaname gave a deviant smile before he slowly lowered down. His breath slowly went down Zeros length. A loud moan escaped form Zero's lips startling Kaname. He'd thought he might have just cum. He smiled again and opened his mouth and slowly lowered it down over Zeros tip. he sucked lightly before continuing down farther

"K-Kaname!: Zero let out and Kaname's eyes widened and his mouth was filled. Kaname was mildly surprised. He'd barely started. He had thought Zero would have held out at lest a little elonger. He looked up to see Zero's eyes on him, he wasn't sure how to interpreted the expression on his face. Fear? Anticipation? Anxiety, definitely.

He abruptly swallowed, before sucking lightly still at Zero's member, getting as much out as possible. Zero groaned in to it. As Kaname finished he let Zero's member drop from his mouth.

The pale haired teen lay there, eyes half lidded as Kaname crawled his way back up his body to lay next to him.

"Do you regret it?" Kaname asked softly.

Zero smiled up a him already drifting in to sleep. "No,"

Kaname smiled himself. "Alright." He then pulled the boy to him and resigned himself also to sleep.

* * *

_So questions to you guys. I just went to my Cousins Wedding this weekend, had a blast and all that but I thought of something, What is the definition of Love? Like the real deal not infatuation. So that is my question to you guys. Define Love. My definition would have to be—Love is an organism, created slowly between two or more people. It is alive or it is dead, as an organism it has many different forms and comes in many different way, it can be dysfunctional like a live being and it can be perfect. Love is as awful as it is beautiful and love has a zero long shelf life—it is either growing or denigrating not just in waiting. So _love_ to have reviews if you have the time to leave some and if you want you can answer my question too. See yall next time!_


End file.
